The Romance in Revenge
by I have a boat
Summary: The worlds have turn to chaos under the rule of the four kings and the Smashers must reunite if they plan to restore it.  But things have changed in the last three years.  Can they do it?  Find out.  Zelink, Marth x Pit, Peach x ?, Samus x ?.
1. Chapter 1

SUP Y"ALL! I have a boat (I shall refer to myself as IHAB from here on out), my name, me, I (you get the picture) am deeeelighted to have you, the reader (who ever the heck you are) accompany me in this story of romance, tradegy, overpowering evil, fluff, a little bit of yaoi (actually... A little bit more than a little), friendship, family, horror, torture, instestines (this is becoming less and less appealing, sort of like the Twilight saga) fight scenes. Even though these chapters can be long (watch out for number four), I can promise you that they will be worth the read. If you have any ideas about characters or plot twists I should incorporate in my story, please suggest in review format. But enough of me sporatic rambling, on to the action!

left paraenthesis Also... Review :) right paraenthesis period

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Be here by 9:30, sharp; or else this knife is going straight up that tight little ass of yours._

The boss had yelled that at her earlier today over the pay phone outside of _Rob's Drive and Dime_ fast food restaurant. It was a threat to be taken seriously, because she had seen it in action (poor Saria). Just remembering that conversation made her so nervous she wanted to get a light out of her black, leather purse; but she knew better. She would have to stop running, take the damn thing out, and then light it with her _Zippo_, then… It would just take too much time.

It was 9:20; four hours ago she had gotten her instructions to come to the 'home'. It was hardly a home to her, being surrounded by large, frightening men with bad tempers. She didn't even want to consider what awaited her there.

"You know what, screw it. I don't think he'll kill me for being thirty seconds late." She declared, unzipping her purse to pull out a full pack of cigarettes and her _Zippo_.

She placed one of the luxuries in her mouth and raised her treasured lighter to her cigarette. She was about to flick trigger when she heard a familiar voice from behind her and spun to put a face with the voice.

"Wow, Peach, you really let yourself go; didn't you?" Samus smirked, leaning casually against the grimy brick wall of the alley way.

The shadows aged the 24 year old, morphing her to look 40 years older. Samus's tight blueshirt was stained with a rainbow of alcoholic beverages. Her tight blue jean shorts and black skateboarding shoes were worn and in the shoe's case, falling apart. Her blonde hair was tied into a pathetic bun, as opposed to the long and flowing ponytail that she had before they lost the final battle.

"Samus, it's been a long time since I last saw you. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Princess Peach chuckled, tucking her cigarettes back into her black purse.

"I just thought I would check up on my old friend over a drink at my bar. After all, it's been three years since Ma-"

"Don't mention his name." Peach snapped, her tone suggesting that she was already on edge. Samus stepped back and held her hands at eye level, containing a smirk.

"Fine, I won't bring him up, it's obviously a touchy subject for you." Samus retracted, "Still, how's about that drink? You, and your outfit, look like you need it." Samus offered grinning, hands on her hips fully facing Peach.

Peach, who was twenty five, had her hair tied in a high ponytail. She wore a strapless, leather, hot pink article of clothing that was too tight and too short to be a dress; hot pink fishnets for adorned her hands and long legs as gloves and tights. Her five inch stilettos with a hot pink body and a silver heel were uncomfortable just to look at. Her blue eye shadow and hot pink lipstick were as thick as cake icing. The infamous Princess Toadstool looked like a Barbie that belonged to a perverted three year old boy.

"Well… How's about it?" Samus egged on, leaning against the alley way wall.

Peach pulled her cell phone out of her purse to look at the clock. The time was 9:25 now; she had only five minutes to reach the home. Panic flooded through the Princess as she struggled to stuff her phone into its rightful place in the cheap purse. She took off at a stiletto heeled sprint down the cobble stone alleyway.

"Samus, tomorrow at 8:00," She called over her shoulder, "I'll meet you at your place!" And with that note, she made a sharp turn left towards the 'home'.

Peach- (**Super Mario Brothers**)

Samus- (**Metroid**)

* * *

><p>"Link! Where do you want to put these?" A very swollen Zelda called from the unborn baby's room, her arms wrapped around a large, cardboard box brimming with blankets and stuffed animals.<p>

"Umm… Just put them in the corner by the door." The Hero of Time called from the other end of the apartment. "You don't have to help out, you know."

"I want to," Zelda retorted as she plopped the box onto the floor and waddled into the dining/ living/ office room, "it's my apartment too. Besides, I detest the idea of you having to carry our stuff up and down all those stairs."

"Zel, it's only two flights of stairs, we're not the unfortunate couple that has to walk up five or six flights. Besides, we got the majority of our things up the stairs already." Link responded patiently, his warm voice muffled from behind the television.

Zelda sighed as she snatched a massive package of diapers; tossing them into her future child's room. Her swollen seventh and a half month tummy was emphasized by her plum scoop neck tee shirt and white maternity jeans; her dirty blond hair was held back in a long side braid and a yellow headband.

Zelda sighed again, lost in thought. It was pathetic to think that Hyrule royalty were living like stray dogs in a tiny, rundown apartment she and Link could barely afford. She still remembered the day her husband and country were snatched from her.

It had been about two years after the final battle. She had been married to Link for only three months when they were ambushed by the neighboring Kingdom of Mushroom. Both Link and Zelda had fought their very best, but in vain though. Zelda, who had been greatly injured by the second king's sword, was escorted out of the battle and was saved from the dungeons of the Mushroom Kingdom. Link stayed, but was taken prisoner after a heated battle with Lord Ganondorf. Hyrule, soon after Link's imprisonment, was conquered and was now under Ganondorf's rule. Link, after swearing revenge, soon escaped the dungeon and went searching for Zelda.

Five months later, they found each other in the _Ridley_ bar, much to both of their relief. After many long weeks of hardships and constant debt, Link found a low paying job at the Delphino Pier as a harbor hand. Soon after, Zelda became pregnant with Link's child. And here they were, living in a four room apartment in the poorest and most dangerous district of the capital.

"Hey, Zelda, I left a box of curtains outside the apartment. Can you grab it?" Link asked, grabbing a wrench out of his red tool box that lay discombobulated next to the television.

"Sure, Link."

Zelda meandered back into the building's second story hallway and grabbed a tall, thin box of curtains that were intended for their tiny kitchen. Just as she was about to lift the monstrosity, she felt a light thump in her abdomen. She giggled and placed her hand over her large stomach.

"Link, come here." Zelda said as she walked back into their apartment. Link turned his head to look at his young wife of 23.

"What is it babe?" Link asked looking away from the now installed television.

"Just come here and feel this." She beckoned, smiling warmly into her husband's clear, blue eyes.

Link brushed the dust off his oak colored corduroys and olive V-neck and walked over to her. Zelda took hold of Link's rough hand and very slowly and carefully, placed it on her tummy. There was a still moment in the apartment.

"Zel, I don't feel anythi- oh!"

Link dropped to one knee and pressed his long ear to the Zelda's bulge, grinning widely. After another moment, Link felt a strong *thump* against his temple (_**AN: **_tee hee hee, get it? temple?)

He leaned into her purple clothed stomach "Zel," He whispered as he closed his eyes, "That's our boy, isn't it? That thumping is our boy, right?"

Zelda nodded and kneeled down so she was face to face with Link. She pressed her heart shaped face into his broad shoulder, smiling at the idea of her soon to be family.

"And… I'm gonna be a dad, aren't I Zelda?" Link asked, his golden bangs draping over his sparkling eyes as he looked sheepishly down at the floor.

"Yeah, I guess so honey." Zelda whispered, worming her way onto Link's lap. He embraced her with his strong, large hands that had been formed from back when he was indeed the hero of all Hyrule.

There was pause between the contented two.

"Will I be a good Daddy, Zelda?" Link asked as he gazed into Zelda's dark blue eyes, hoping for a positive answer.

Zelda removed her head from his shoulder and smiled gently, kissing Link tenderly upon the lips. "I know that you will, my dear. You'll be an amazing father. I know that you won't fail us." With that, she returned her head to the crook of Link's neck, smiling.

He smiled and placed his free hand on Zelda's plum bump, anxious for his child to arrive.

'I failed Zelda once during the last battle, I won't do it again.' He thought as his smile melted into the epitome determination.

Link-(**Legend of Zelda**)

Zelda-(**The Legend of Zelda**)

Ridley- (**Metroid**)

Delphino Pier- (**Super Mario Brothers**)

* * *

><p>A sleek, black Mach bike zoomed along the narrow, weaving highway over looking the oily Delfino Bay. Massive ships of war and cargo billowed black smoke from brown smoke stacks into the putrid air. The sky was turning a sick green as the capital city became a hazy speck in the distance. It was going to rain soon and they needed to find shelter, as the rain was highly acidic. Unfortunately, his motorbike couldn't provide that much needed shelter.<p>

He peeled is eyes from the road to look at his girlfriend who was clinging to his rock hard abdomen. Her long, green hair whipped around her delicate face. It was obvious that she was uneasy by the speed her boyfriend drove at. She wore the orange and gold sports jacket that had been given to her by him. Black skinny jeans and stiletto ankle boots accompanied her jacket, making her look nothing less than a model. The only thing that betrayed her beauty at the back of the motor cycle was her greening face; for Elincia was feeling slightly ill. Her emerald _i-pod nano_ blasted Again by Yui in an attempt to distract her from the swerving ground below her.

"How ya doin' back there?" Ike called over the roar of the fish smelling wind.

"What? You say something?" Elincia yelled back, tilting her head up to see his bluenette, spiky hair and dark grey head band (_**AN:**_ What is that head scarf thingy?) swirling rigorously in the wind.

"How ya doin' back there?"

"What? Ike, I can't hear you."

"I said, How ya- ah, forget it." Ike looked back to the road and sighed. He glanced at the sky, beginning wish he had a car as thunder echoed once again throughout the forest hills. It was going to hurt like a bitch if they got caught in this storm. The rain would burn clear through their clothes and singe their skin.

'This is nuts, you can smell the capital from here; and we have to be at least fifteen kilometers away.' Ike thought bitterly as he made a sharp left turn with the road, barely missing a cement divider.

"Ike," Elincia yelled, gripping his rusty colored sweatshirt tighter, "Up there."

Ike slowed the bike down and sure enough, there stood a couple of ogre's blocking his path only fifty feet away. There were two of them, both the color of infected pimples and armed with spiked clubs. Ike irked the bike to a sudden stop.

"Idiot," She snapped at him, letting go of him and crossing her arms, "are you trying to kill me?"

Ike merely chuckled at his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait for me Elincia, I'll be right back." Ike told his girlfriend in his baritone voice as he unsheathed Ragnell, the blessed golden sword, from his back.

Ike rested his sword on one of his broad shoulders and strode confidently to the ogres.

"Well, well, well…?" The fat ogre leaned over Ike smugly, exposing all three of his rotting teeth, "If it isn't the infamous Ike. Shouldn't you be driving the other way?"

'He must be the dominate one of the two.' Ike scrunched his nose at the ogre's repulsive breath and gripped his sword hilt tighter.

"Yeah, yeah, go back the other way. Why don't you go home to mommy, Right boss?" The second, jumpy ogre spat rapidly, his bulging yellow eyes darting back and forth between the hero and his morbidly obese leader.

The leader nodded in approval. "Sure, let's go with that, Jakf."

Ike raised his long sword blade to the neck of the leader, narrowing his eyes as annoyance began to bubble in his stomach. "I have somewhere I need to be and it's going to rain pretty soon. And the consequences of staying outside in the rain can be deadly for all of us." He spoke coldly, narrowing his eyes.

The leader conjured as he recovered from the unpleasant surprise of having a large blade pointed at his throat, "That's why we intend to wrap things up quickly."

Beads of sweat streamed down his face as he gripped the impressive blade with his frying pan sized hand, in an attempt to move the sword blade away from his blubbery neck.

The leader smiled as the blade moved, "Get 'im."

It seemed like only a moment after the leader had spoken those words Ike's blade instantly dropped to the ogre's beefy mid thigh and sliced it off like it had been butter. The ogre roared in pain as his hands flew to the remainder, attempting to hold the bone stub and exploding veins. He dropped to the side of the highway, a river of ink colored blood gushing from the wound. His associate, Jakf, was momentarily stunned by the gruesome sight, but recovered quickly and raised his spike club over his head, clumsily swinging at Ike.

Concrete erupted from the impact of the club as Ike rolled to the side, missing the blow by only hairs. 'That was a close call,' Ike thought, relieved that he had moved just in the nick of time.

Instantly gathering his wits, Ike leapt high into the air and landed on the monster's shoulders. Jakf screamed in terror and rage, but for moments only, as Ike inserted his golden blade through the top of the skinny ogre's cranium into his body. The monster's bulging eyes glazed over and Ike slid the blade out of the ogre's corpse, dripping black liquid and chunks.

The stoic slayer hopped casually from the shoulders of Jakf, who promptly *gathumped* onto his back across the left lane of the highway; Blood and brain streaming from the top of its misshapen head.

'I'm out of practice.' Ike thought as he cleaned the blade on the ground, no trace pride as he did so. After he was done, Ike walked casually over to the wailing ogre. He loomed over the fat hellion, his shadow dramatically casting over the its ugly mug. The ogre's face caked with sweat, dirt, and tears of unbearable pain as it marinated in its own blood.

"Please," The ogre muffled a desperate plead to his enemy, his face to the ground, "Kill me now. I can't stand the pain. Kill me now."

Ike squatted until he was only inches from the ogre's fat ear. "I will kill you, after you tell me something."

"What? Ask me anything you want! Just kill me." The ogre's beady eyes widened as he screamed in torment.

"Who sent you to murder me?"

There was a long pause of silence between the monster and the man as the ogre struggled to form words.

"The Kings," The monster whispered as unconsciousness ate at him, "the Kings sent us."

Mach bike- (**Mario Kart**)

Elincia- (**Fire Emblem**)

Ike- (**Fire Emblem**)

The Ogres- (**virtually any stereotypical fantasy videogame**)

Again by Yui- (**the 1****st**** theme song of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood** *girlish fangirl squeal and shouts of affection for the Elric Brothers*)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... You're still reading my work... Have I told you I love you? Cause I do *IHAB hugs reader like Fuko hugs Ushio in clannad afterstory... RIP first ending Nagisa and Ushio*. Please make sure to review after you are done and I will eternally be in your debt. By the way, has anybody seen the new Smufs movie yet? '... So is it worth it? Respond in reviews! Thank You!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Toadette, where the hell are his majesty's stars? They should have been out that door two minutes ago!" Olimar screamed from the gourmet kitchen down the servant entrance hallway. "If you don't deliver those to the kings right now, it'll be my head on stake."

"So?" The young mushroom girl raised an eyebrow as she nonchalantly strolled into the massive culinary temple, tossing one of her pink polka dotted pigtails behind her tiny shoulder.

"So… you'll be out of a job. Now get that rear in gear and pray that the majesties are in a reasonably forgiving mood today." Olimar shot at Toadette, flashing her one of his famous threatening looks before turning back to his culinary creation of a wedding cake.

"Whatever."

"Shock me! Say something intelligent!"

"Olimar, please calm that big nose of yours down and attempt to filter your language. She's only ten years old." Ruto remarked as she hustled by the fizzling dwarf, lugging a box of fried cheep-cheep fish with her.

"I didn't say anything bad!"

"You just called a ten year old stupid, Olimar."

"Try to see things from my perspective, boss."

"I tried Olimar, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. Jeeze…"

Ruto was the tough and sarcastic head chef of the royal kitchen who, despite her rough demeanor, was great with kids. But it was by chance only was she part of the royal staff. Ruto **was** the half fish princess of Zora's domain and what was left of its impoverished people. She and the other Zora's had been dragged out of their hidden domain after witnessing her father, the king, being burned alive by Ganondorf's men. The Zora's, luckily, had found employment with the business tycoon and weapon dealer, Mr. Snake, as factory workers. It was by Ruto's royal blood and culinary experience alone she had been able to serve in the king's kitchen and make a good living (by Zora standards anyway).

"Toadette, can you please go deliver the stars to the kings before anything too terrible happens to Olimar." Ruto smiled sweetly to the mushroom girl before plopping the crate of Cheep-Cheeps heavily onto one of the kitchen counter tops.

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Do you want to see his magical Hylian Trout pie buried along with his decapitated corpse?"

Toadette gave a little *hmpf* before snatching the silver turkey platter of stars off of the white marble counter top. She couldn't resist, the dwarf's trout pie really was tasty.

The warm scent of mocha brownies and ice cream wafted from the stars to Toadette's nose; making her drool ever so slightly as she pushed her way through the heavy Deku doors into the crimson ballroom. Guests packed every inch of the cathedral sized hall. Vibrant music and the warm glow of the afternoon sun echoed throughout the spacious dance hall.

Toadette professionally weaved her way through the sea of luxurious, multicolored ball gowns and trousers with the platter of stars balanced atop her light pink, mushroom cap.

'Look at them all,' she angrily thought to herself as she barely squeezed between two wide skirts, 'totally oblivious to anything outside the castle's walls.' Toadette pulled at the ruffled skirt of her black maid outfit and pressed on through the lively crowd to where the four kings sat smugly at their elevated golden thrones.

Suddenly the din of the crowd ceased. Curiosity set in her mind and Toadette, sensing that something of great importance was about to happen, set the stars on the floor and began to hop up and down in place in an attempt to see over the guests.

"Toadette?"

Toadette turned to see one her colleagues weaving through the crowd towards her. It was Fox, one of the kinder and more attractive members of the staff, looked concerned.

"Fox," Toadette asked him quietly, "What's going on?"

"The leader of one of the revolutionist groups has been caught."

"Which leader?"

"I don't know, but Kamek should be announcing his name soon."

A nasal voice pierced the silence of the grand hall. "Great nobles of our fair land," Kamek smiled as he began to levitate above the crowd so everyone could see him, "by order of the four kings who rule, an enemy will be executed today before the royal court of the capital."

Kamek smiled and outstretched his hands towards the main doors, "bring forward the prisoner." He commanded.

All heads in the room turned as the huge doors of the hall groaned open. Murmurs of shock and disgust fluttered like butterflies as the prisoner limped in, accompanied by four soldiers who each held one of the chains attached to the iron collar around his almost invisible neck. It was obvious that the guards had beaten him. Unnatural black and green splotches decorated his body and one of his red feet bent awkwardly.

"Fox," Toadette turned to the paling, wide-eyed furry butler, "who's the prisoner?"

"It's Kirby, of the Star region." Fox whispered, feeling the rock of shock settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Kirby? But wasn't he one of the best fighters during the Brawl era? By definition, he was of the _Classic_ rank, which makes him nearly impossible to defeat in a fight; let alone, arrested by simpletons like soliders." But Toadette was promptly hushed by a noble as Kamek began to speak again.

"Kirby of the Star region, under the charges of treasonous actions against the crowns and the organization for the attempted murder of chief of guards, Meta Knight, you will be put to death by the Hammer of Third King of the Capital, King Dedede. Please take this moment to repent for your sins or say your last words before his majesty's." Kamek smiled, finishing his deliverance.

"Yes, I do have one thing to say." Kirby growled in his baby-like voice.

With a gesture from the King Bowser, The four soldiers released the chains around Kirby's neck. The chains fell to the floor with a loud *clank*, causing Toadette to cover her ears. 'Kirby,' Fox thought, horrified as he watched Kirby forced his beaten body to stand before the Kings, 'what did they do to you?'

"Bowser, Ganondorf, Dedede, Lucario," Kirby gestured to each one with his pink hand, his usual round, blue eyes narrowing with hatred, "There was once a time when we fought as equals, as allies… even as friends."

The four Kings remained expressionless as their former comrade continued. "But the ungodly power given to you has rotted your evil hearts to the core. While your people lay outside these walls starving and dying in their own filth, you do nothing but hold extravagant parties and eat so much you throw up. Whatever compassion you held in your shriveled, tiny hearts before has evaporated along with your people's respect and pride."

King Dedede stood from his throne, his massive belly rippling as he grabbed his star studded hammer from the captain of the guards, Meta Knight.

"Mark my words, you sad excuses for rulers," Kirby yelled, "I am not the first to attempt this so-called treason, but I am not the last…no, I am certainly not the last. You will fall, every last one of you. Mark my words."

King Dedede now stood inches from the imprisoned pink puff-ball, evil passion dancing in his black irises. Raising his star studded hammer over his blubbery shoulder he whispered to his long time arch rival, "Tell Pikachu that Dedede says 'hi'."

Dedede wound up and boomed "Fore!"

In mid swing, Kirby managed to scream out, "Still lives the brawl."

Ruto and Olimar, who had come out of the kitchen to see what the big commotion was, watched as the pink hero flew unimaginably fast through the air. There was a mighty crunch and a puff of dust against the stone wall as Kirby's body flattened against it, causing a deep crater.

Screams of disgust and sounds of vomiting echoed throughout the hall as Kirby's corpse thumped pathetically onto the floor of the ballroom, his brain and entrails leaked from his head and other ruptured areas and crimson blood pooled around his body. All of his bones had snapped, so he lay at awkward angles. Toadette began to sob as she stared at Kirby, horror beginning to register in her body. Fox covered Toadette's eyes and quickly led her out of the hall, doing everything in his power not to vomit at the gruesome sight.

"Guests," King Dedede called out over the disturbed crowd, "It is unfortunate that we must end our festivities on this most unsettling note. But it is inevitable that we end this party so early. I hope we meet again soon for King Lucario's wedding to lady Mew, See ya."

Guests were quickly filtered out of the room by King Bowser's Shy guys. King Dedede handed Meta Knight his hammer and waddled up to his throne next to King Bowser, who was roaring a dark, twisted laugh.

"You caught what he said, right?" King Ganondorf asked as he gestured to what was left of Kirby with a massive hand.

King Dedede smiled as he plopped down in his throne, "Unfortunately."

"This will leave our court in a state of concern, you realize this."

"Yes."

"_Gangar, call the council_." King Lucario mentally projected at his personal assistant and co ruler's. "_I have the feeling that this will become exceptionally interesting_."

Ganondorf chuckled menacingly, his black, iron, chest plate moving up and down with each chortle. "Yes indeed, this should be very interesting."

Olimar- (**Pikimin**)

Toadette (May she rest in pieces) - (**Mario Brothers**)

Stars- (**Mario Brothers**)

Ruto- (**Legend of Zelda**)

Zora/s/domain- (**Legend of Zelda**)

King Dedede- (**Kirby**)

Lucario- (**Pokemon**)

Bowser- (**Mario Brothers**)

Meta Knight- (**Kirby**)

Kirby- (**Kirby**)

Fox- (**Star Fox**)

Gangar- (**Pokemon**)

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"AND DON'T BE LATE AGAIN!" Peach's customer roared at her as she stumbled out of the backdoor of the 'home', barely missing a flying bottle of gin which shattered on the wall inches above her head.

Peach heard the drunken cackles of her ill mannered customers and co-workers behind her as she steadied herself on the moldy cobblestones and sighed. She adjusted her purse and threw on the jacket that had belonged to one of her customers.

Her strawberry blonde hair hung ragged in a loose ponytail and her makeup was smudged by sweat. The fishnet tights she had been wearing were tucked into her bag and she had long since lost the matching gloves. But she paid no mind to that, not to the horrid customers, or the 15 used condoms that was now in the home's bathroom trashcan, or that acidic taste of bad Sake in the back of her throat.

Princess Toadstool had only one thing on her mind as she briskly stumbled past the dark alley way doors of the capital. Her mind focused on what she had at 8:00 tonight.

She fumbled around in her purse for the key to her run-down apartment. 'Come on, I know it's in here somewhere.' She thought agitated. After what seemed like hours of fiddling in her purse, She jammed the key into the door's lock and tripped as she rushed inside, slamming and locking it tightly behind. She sighed in relief and slid down the door to where she was sitting. "So I made it home okay then."

Peach pulled out her cell phone out, the phone showed that the time was 6:09. This gave her plenty of time to at least shower and find something more decent to wear. Peach stood and kicked off her stilettos, ignoring the familiar *thunk* of them hitting the striped, rose patterned wallpaper.

Two hours later, Peach was greeted with a kind smile from behind the counter of the _Ridley_. Smooth Jazz played softly from an old speaker that was mounted on top of the shelves that held a variety of alcoholic beverages. Peach recognized the familiar stench of sweat, tears, and disappointment. The _Ridley_ was eerily vacant, besides the faint presence of some old clown looking codger drinking away his last five on a bloody mary.

"Peach, baby, I haven't seen you since forever; how's life been treatin' you?" Samus extended her arms in a 'let me give you a hug gesture' gesture. "Sit down, have a drink."

"I've been better." Peach said wearily, smiling at her old friend as she plopped down at one of the bars' worn stools and pulled out five Rallods (_**AN:**_ dollar backwards). "Can I get a flaming Corneria?"

"Whoa, that's a little strong, even for you; everything okay?" Samus raised an eyebrow as she turned to grab a bottle of sherry and vodka.

Peach rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and shot sarcastically at Samus, "When is it even on the verge of okay, Samus? The only part of me that is even remotely okay is my outfit. I haven't had a decent good nights sleep for three years now. How do you think I feel? I smoke, drink, and have sex with 14 or more alternate species for 15 rallods each time I do. I'm a freaking prostitute, Samus! I work in a whore house,"

Samus, wide eyed at the sudden change in the princess, slid her mixture of concentrated vodka down the bar to her. Peach snatched up the shot glass and downed her fiery drink, wiping her mouth on her pink tank top,

"I never used to do any of this shit back in the old days." Peach stared at the table, wishing for her past, "I used to be the cute, polite, role model princess that I **should** be now. I should be up in that castle with him, ruling over my kingdom as a queen with no else **but** him. Samus, you have NO idea of what I go through every day."

"Hmmm…Tell me about it."

**Two hours of venting and Ten Flaming Cornerias later**

"So," Samus said as she washed Peach's shot glass in the tiny bar sink, "You done?"

"Yeah… yeah, I think I'm done." Peach panted and wiped her furrowed brow.

"Excellent… So, are you sober enough to understand me?" Samus shoved the glass onto its shelf and walked over to the hammered princess.

"Annunciate and speak slowly you _Classic_ ranked bar tender and I think I might be able to follow."

Samus leaned over the bar so she was just inches from Peach. Peach's large, blue eyes spun dizzily as she struggled to focus on her friend's face.

"We can both say that your affections for the four kings are little to none because of reasons- just nod yes or no."

Peach nodded; sobering up as the four King's were mentioned.

"And is it a fair statement that you want revenge?" Samus asked, narrowing her eyes and leaning away from Peach's drunk breath.

"For the love of all that's holy, stop batting around the problem and spit it out!" Peach slurred as bile rose and fell in her mouth.

"Listen very carefully…" Samus whispered.

**.:: SCOOP BOOP SHOOBITY DOOP ::. .:: SCOOP BOOP SHOOBITY DOOP ::.**

Rain streamed down the tin roof of the shrine of Din. Elincia leaned against Ike, fingering the rope on his red sweatshirt and staring absentmindedly out the open faced shrine to the black ocean. By the looks of it, the shrine was old. The wood on both the walls and floor were rotting away by the acid rain and the tin roof leaked profusely. The only thing that had not been visibly altered by weather was the detailed, stone statue of Din, goddess of power.

'I wonder when he's going to pop the question,' Elincia thought, 'after all; we've been going steady for… four years now? Yeah, it must be four; because we lived in Rausten together for a year before it was taken over by the fourth King's army.'

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a heavy *thunkthunk* against the rotting shrine floor. Elincia felt a jerk under her as Ike made a dive for the sound and quickly shoved it back into his sweatshirt pocket. Elincia grinned mischievously as she wriggled her hand into his pocket. She felt her hand cupped around…

"A box?" She said in a surprised voice.

Ike snatched the box out of his pocket and held it arms length away from Elincia as she grabbed at it.

"Elincia, get off me! You're going to knee me in the face!" Ike shouted as Elincia climbed over him in an attempt to snatch the forbidden item.

"Lemme see it, Ike!"

"No way, Elincia."

"C'mon, just a peek!"

"Elincia, ouch, get off me."

Elincia frowned and crawled off her frazzled boyfriend. Her arms pretzeled as she pouted professionally at his previous pronouncement (_**AN:**_ Peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers anyone?). Ike sighed guiltily.

"Don't give me that face."

"You won't let me see what's in the box."

"It's… for later."

"Then can we make now later?" Elincia waggled her eyebrows and whistled a cat call.

"No, Elincia, not that kind of later."

"Oh… Then can we make now other kind of later?"

"I hardly consider this place acceptable for what I had in mind."

"Ike…" Elincia whined, giving him her best puppy dog face, "Pleeeeeeeease."

Ike sighed in exasperation and reached into the front pocket of his gray jeans, pulling out the velvet, crimson box.

"Elincia, will you stand up for me?" He asked, his eyes softening like melted chocolate.

Elincia bounced up and stood parallel to where Ike was sitting against the wall. She rocked back and forth on her black heels and smiled childishly with her hands clasped behind her back. Ike stood slowly, he felt so nervous.

There was a hesitant silence between the two lovers. The rain against the roof and highway was magnified by a thousand times as they stared at each other.

Elincia sighed, "Well…"

Ike's resigned face burned red, 'Okay, Ike, you can do this;" The hero thought to himself, 'you have plunged into things far worse than this. It's just four words and a good buildup. I can do this.'

Elincia frowned. "Ike, are you okay? 'Cause if this is too much for you, you don't have to say anything. We can wait until later, if you want."

"Oh, n-n-no it's, eh, just gimme a second."

Ike looked to the floor and mentally kicked himself, 'you idiot, c'mon, just go.'

Ike raised his gaze, along with his tomato red face, towards the confused Elincia. He subconsciously began to stroke the box as he built up his courage. After a long five minutes of mental pep talks, Ike stammered.

"Elincia, I'm no good with words. In fact, I'm terrible with them; which is why I don't usually- wait no that's not right."

Elincia giggled, a rosy blush dusting her face.

"So, how do I put this? Umm…This is something that my dad told me about my mom when I was umm… younger," Ike sighed, plucking up his courage, "love is giving someone your heart, knowing that they can destroy your whole world when you do that, but trusting that person not to do that."

With this, Ike revealed the crimson box from his back; earning a gasp from Elincia.

"Ike…"

"Elincia," Ike gazed deeply into her green eyes, "I trust you. I trust you with my heart and my very body and soul; so you can do what you want with them now because I don't need them. The only thing that I truly need anymore is you."

Ike dropped to one knee; never breaking his passionate gaze with his girlfriend.

"Elincia… Will you ma-" But was cut off.

"S'cuse me, are we interrupting anything?" A cheerful face smiled from around the outside of the shrine.


	3. Chapter 3

Thxnks for sticking with me chickens (No offense implied, you're not cowards. I use the term affectionately, like when addressing a friend who is very happy or sad or angry. I also used the term for my Scottish councler. She call me and my cabinmates chickens, and I referred to her as older chicken). Read and Review!

PS- You might want to get a sandwich or something to eat for the next chapter... It's kind of a really long doosy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Junk… Advertisment… Advertisement… No, I don't want to purchase your acne medication… taxes, Ah-Ha!" Diddy Kong ripped open the magenta envelope that had been attached to his letter parrot's foot and proceeded to read the cursive with the hearted I's.

It was from Dixie, his long time girlfriend and fighting partner since Donkey Kong had been publicly executed and the jungles taken over by the first king's right hand man. Ever since then, Dixie had been out in the jungle trying to save any animal or resident she possibly could from the lethal Piranha Plants and Chain Chomps whose population had skyrocketed in the past three years. He had not seen her in two months and had not heard from her in one.

Diddy Kong sunk into the overstuffed, olive colored couch and began to read with a content smile on his face.

Candy Kong walked into the tropical hexagon living room with a baby on her hip, which was pulling at her short blonde hair. She wore a baggy blue shirt and cargo colored short shorts and had deep circles under her eyes from long nights of childcare.

"Hey Diddy, what's the news from the battle field?" Candy asked her make believe brother-in-law as she removed her son's tiny hand from her hair.

Diddy's brow furrowed. "She says that she'll be home soon and that she'll be bringing a friend and I quote, 'He's a real cutie, I hope you like him.' I wonder what she means by that?"

Candy placed her finger on her chin and began to think. "Maybe she found another boy chimpanzee, you may have serious competition." She thought out loud as she stared at him mischievously corner of her eye, grinning evilly as a black aura formed around her.

Diddy gulped and twisted the pink letter in his hands, doubt beginning to brew in his stomach.

"Oh well," Candy veered as the black aura vanished from around her, "When is my sweet Dixie returning to our wonderful tree-house? My baby, Junior, is missing her." Candy cooed to DK Jr., who was gurgling happily over his bug toy.

Diddy Kong untwisted the note. "The letter says she'll be returning… Tomorrow." Diddy squawked and slapped his hand onto his faded yellow and red cap.

"What!" Candy squeaked loudly, almost dropping the startled and now crying DK Jr. "Diddy, you're kidding me. I didn't even make snacks! Oh no, I better put Junior down for his nap. I have to find my make up, I have to get the house cleaned up, food in the oven, and would banana pie be good for her?"

"I'll help you!"

After fifteen minutes of rushing around the two-story tree house like a chicken with its head cut off, the phone began to ring. Candy, who was in the kitchen whipping up the vanilla filling for the banana pie, snatched the phone from its holder and shoved it into the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, whacha want?" She snapped into the phone, not stopping the automatic whisker.

_I'm sorry, but this is urgent, Candy. Can I talk to Diddy?_

"Why? Who the hell is this?" Candy narrowed her eyes and hit the 'off' button of the whisker so she could here better.

_This is Samus speaking, Candy Kong._

"Samus? No it's not. I was told that Samus had died when she went up against Dedede in the last battle. Dixie, this is a mean joke."

_I assure you Candy, it's me._

"Really? Prove it."

_*sigh* New Years Eve, Captain Falcon, Ice cream and vodka incident._

"Hmmm… alright, you've convinced me." Candy smiled. "Are you positive it's really Samus?"

_At last I checked._ Samus laughed into the phone

"Fine, I'll get him for you." Candy set down the whisker and phone down and walked down the hallway into Diddy's room.

The room appeared like it belonged more to a twelve-year old (in monkey years) than an eighteen monkey-year old. Plastered across every square inch of wall was some kind of poster whether it was an advertisement for a band or company or videogame. Comic books lay strewn across red carpet along with wrappers of candy bars and cartons of juice. Diddy Kong, who apparently given up the idea of helping Candy, lay on his bed reading an action comic book.

Candy held her nose as she walked into the adolescent's room. "Diddy, Samus is on the phone."

"What?" Diddy yelped as he face planted onto the carpet.

Diddy rushed into the old yellow themed kitchen and slapped the phone to his ear.

"Samus?"

_Diddy! Long time no hear. How've you been?_

"Great! I can't believe that you're alive, Samus."

_Me too, Diddy… I need you to get to the capital as soon as you can._

"Really?" Diddy sucked in; remembering how his last visit to the capital went. "Why?"

_I can't really explain now because I have all these other calls to make, but the reason will be revealed soon enough._

"Oh. But…"

_I gotta go Did… but past on this message on to Candy._

"Um, okay Samus."

_Tell Candy congrats on Jr. I know it's delayed, but I'm happy for her. I know that the big lug, DK, is too._

"Okay, I know that she's happy too. Hey, Samus?"

_Yeah?_

"Can Dixie come with me to the capital?"

_Why? _

"Well, we're kind of dating and I thought that ma-"

_Say no more Diddy Kong, of course she can come. That is, if she can fight. _

"She can use a nine-tailed whip better than her own tail." Diddy's chest puffed with pride as he thought of his girlfriend.

_ Great, then I'll see both of you at the Ridely bar soon as possible. Long lives the brawl._

"Long lives the brawl, Samus." Diddy Kong replied smiling as he hung up.

Candy walked into the kitchen and leaned casually against the beech wood door of the pantry, a small smile adorning her face. She crossed her arms. "So, what did Samus want?"

"She wants me to go to the capital."

"Are you sure, it didn't go so well the last time you went. Picking a fight with Kamek and shit was not a smart idea honey, especially since he's the Bowser's right hand man. Are you sure you go?"

Diddy paused for a minute, weighing his options. Then, he looked up at his make believe sister-in-law with determination, "I'm going to the capital."

Diddy Kong- (**Donkey Kong country**)

Candy Kong- (**Donkey Kong country**)

Dixie Kong- (**Donkey Kong Country**)

Kamek- (**Super Mario Brothers**)

DK Jr. - (**Donkey Kong Country**)

Chain Chomp- (**Super Mario Brothers**)

Piranha Plant- (**Super Mario Brothers**)

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_

All eight of them sat in a pow-wow in the decaying shrine of Din. There was an awkward silence between the two couples which, thankfully, the children didn't seem to notice.

Ike was the first to break the ice. "So, Pit… Marth… Who's that?"

Pit looked up from the baby he was holding. "You mean this little gal? This is our daughter, Sakura. She's six months old, aren't you Sakura? Yes, yes you are." Pit responded cooing affectionately to her. Sakura giggled and smiled her toothless grin that matched Pit's.

"That's wonderful, congrats, you two." Elincia beamed at the couple. "Do you mind if I hold her?"

"No problem, Elincia." Pit handed the six month old to her, who's chest puffed out with pride as she held his little one.

"Daddy, I'm hungry, when are we gonna get to the capital?" The little boy in a red and blue cap asked Pit, giving puppy dog eyes into the soft face of the angel.

"When the rain stops, Ness; you know that."

"But, Daddy, I'm sooooo hungry." He whined, gripping Pit's plain white tee shirt with his tiny hands.

"I know, honey. Hey, Marth, do we have any snacks?"

Marth unzipped his massive backpack and began to wade around for any food.

"Inconceivable, where did you put those stupid snacks…"

Pit sighed and crawled over to Marth and lightly pushed him aside, "Scooch, hon," He unzipped a different pouch of the bag and instantly pulled out a baggie of crackers. "Here ya go Ness, make sure to share them with your brother and sister, and don't eat all of them. This is the last one until Daddy gets a new job."

Ness nodded and bounded to the opposite end of the shrine to share the goodies with his siblings.

"Way to make me look bad in front of the kids." Marth joked, kissing Pit lightly on top of his tussled, brunette head. Pit laughed as he watched the children run in circles with the baggie, whooping with glee.

"I'm assuming that those tykes are yours, right Pit?" Ike asked, his stoic face returning to its natural color since being interrupted by the happy family.

"A combination actually," Marth responded for his spouse, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "but the mother's the same for all of them."

"Who is it?"

"Remember Jane Christie, Falcon's friend? We met her that one Christmas during the Melee tournament."

"Yeah; didn't she just die?"

"Yes; she was publicly executed by the second King's Gerudo warriors."

Elincia looked down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms. She could see her mother in her; there was no doubt about that. But she looked a lot more like Pit than Marth.

"Ness and Nayru are Marth's kids, hence their blue (In Ness's case black) hair and eyes and absolutely adorable faces," Pit explained as he turned to look at the dancing toddlers behind him, "Lucas and Sakura are mine. Lucas and Ness are twins, weirdly enough. They don't act or look alike, but both of our semen went in at the same time and it came out fairly even."

"They look like you guys," Elincia smiled, turning to both of them, "But what are you doing heading to the capital? Last email I got from you said that you and Pit were making it just fine in Kakariko Village in… what was Hyrule."

"Job hunting. Unfortunately, Pit lost his job playing at the old bar and I wasn't in a stable job scenario anyway."

"Really? That's really a bad stroke of luck, especially in this day and age. Tell us if you need any help with anything." Elincia offered, but didn't turn her gaze from Sakura.

Pit beamed and waved his hand as if batting away a bug, "Don't worry about us, Elincia. The boss of that place was a real jerk; and we were going to be leaving Hyrule anyway, since… well you know." The angel's mood changed as he remembered the news regarding Link and Zelda's disappearance after the takeover.

"Pit," Elincia stared intensely at the angel, "I **am** going to worry about it. Really, you and Marth have your hands full raising these little guys, no matter how irresistible they may be. If you two need anything, just contact us."

Marth smiled with mild relief. "We appreciate your kindness Elincia we might have to take you up on your offer sometime in the near future."

No sooner had Marth given his thanks; Sakura began to squirm in Elincia's arms. "Oop," Pit cooed to his daughter, "looks like someone's a hungry bug."

"Hungry Bug?" Ike raised an eyebrow as Pit gently plucked his daughter up from Elincia's arms. He could hardly believe that Pit, the legendary warrior of the sky, had changed from being rough and distant to a loving parent in the course of three years.

"Oh zip it you weenie. You can change a lot when you get kids; I can't wait to see how you turn out when Elincia gives you five or six."

Elincia's face turned the color of a tomato and she stared in embarrassment at the musty floor as Ike lost all color.

Suddenly, Elincia heard her phone vibrate in her purse. Not losing the chance, Pit said in an obnoxious voice, "Ike, have you been neglecting your daily duties as a boyfriend, you naughty boy?"

Marth and Elincia erupted in rolling fits of laughter as Ike stood up and shot at the laughing angel, "If you didn't have that baby in your arms I would kick your ass right here."

The adults ignored him as he plopped back down into the circle like a dejected child. Elincia, still a laughing fit, reached into her purse, grabbed her phone, and flipped it open.

"hahaha-ye-ha-yeah?"

_Elincia, it's Samus- you okay? I think you're drunk again._

"I'm-haha…wooh… I didn't catch that, for a second I thought you said your name was Samus, can-can-can you say your name again?"

The shrine froze in anticipation, awaiting conformation for the name that hadn't been spoken in over three years.

_Elincia, its Samus. _

"Omigawd, really?"

_ *sigh* Yes really… is Ike there by chance?_

"Yeah… oh my goodness; Pit and Marth are here too, d-do you want to talk to them?"

_Really? That'll save me at least five hours of sleep tonight. Yes please, can you put me on speaker phone?_

"Sure."

Elincia held down the 8 button and watched as the screen color changed from red to blue, signifying speaker phone.

"Alright Samus, you're on."

_Is this thing on? Great._

Samus was then bombarded with questions from all the grown ups.

"Samus, where the hell you have been?"

"What have you been doing?"

"How did you get my number?"

"Have you found a man yet?"

_To answer your questions, in capital city, I'll explain later, I'll explain later, Sort _

_of, and what the hell is that crying?_

In all the excitement, Sakura's squirming had been neglected and had now evolved into supreme fussiness. Marth unzipped the bag and unearthed a bottle, a jug of water, and powder formula.

"Excuse us Samus, that's me and Pit's daughter, Sakura. She's a little bit ruffled from all the noise and travel." Marth explained into the speaker of the phone as he began to mix the bottle for Sakura.

_ Wait, you guys have a daughter?_

"Yes, we have two; Sakura and Nayru. We also have twins, Lucas and Ness."

_Oh, I thought that you were going to say that Sakura was Elincia's daughter, and I was all like, WOOH! YEAH! That pussy Ike finally made a move!_

"Samus, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ike spat into the phone, feeling exceptionally prayed on at the moment.

_Oooh nothing, anyway, what else have I missed?_

"Quite a lot, actually; but that isn't the topic of our conversation, is it? I am assuming you want us to come to your aid in some crazy stunt or another that involves putting our lives on the line for the greater good of the country." Marth responded coolly.

_Heh, like always, on the ball. But you added on an unnecessary part, you're not going to put your lives on the line; At least, not yet anyway. _

"Where do you want us to meet you?"

_The Ridley Bar, when will you be here?_

"We should be there by tomorrow, unless something unexpected pops up. Ike and Elincia were attacked by some ogres on the their way to the capital, so we might run into some turbulence too… Should I assume that you'll be providing boarding for us?" He asked, popping the bottle of formula into Sakura's hungry mouth.

_ Of course, I'll see you tomorrow._

"Likewise."

The dial tone sounded and Samus's voice vanished. For a long while the shrine was silent besides the sounds of the tinkling rain on the tin roof and the breathing of the napping children stretched out in corner.

"Is this a good idea, Marth?" Ike asked, still staring unbelievingly at Elincia's phone.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Elincia narrowed her eyes, turning to her boyfriend. "Why haven't you made a move on me?"

Pit- (**Kid Icarus**)

Marth- (**Fire Emblem**)

Ness, Lucas- (**Earthbound**)

Nayru- (**Legend of Zelda,** just named after one of the goddesses)

Sakura- (There's a lot of games/anime that include a character named Sakura, but in this

case I am using the name, she's my pet)

* * *

><p>Link ran his fingers through his golden locks for the twenty seventh time in ten minutes. He scanned the list again, and again, and again, hoping that some name would jump out at him.<p>

Nothing.

He **had** asked Zelda if he could name his son; so he did get himself into this mess. But now that he was knee deep into the process, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be. Maybe he should just name his kid 'Kid' and move on. After all, he should be working on that 3000 Rallod debt right about now. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't focus. After all, his son was about to be born and he only had a month and a half to do something about this inevitable problem of choosing a name.

Once more, he ran his fingers through his hair and read over the J and K pages again.

'I would rather resolve the water temple than do this.' He thought, exasperated.

He read each, painstaking name to no avail.

Suddenly, Link felt the world stop spinning. That was the answer; Right there, number 463. It was the greatest name known to mankind and he had called dibs on it. How was it possible that he had over looked that name so many times and now just noticed it? He pushed his Deku wood chair away from the small writing desk and called out, "Zelda, I found I- ugh!"

A moment later, he found himself on his back, looking at the gray ceiling of their apartment, and stars mamba dancing around his head. He let out a groan and rolled ff the chair and onto his stomach. 'That's going to leave a mark.' He thought, beginning his reorientation with the living/den/office room.

"Oh my Goddesses, Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked, struggling to bend down to look at him.

Link, now focused and realizing that his wife was going against doctors orders, snapped up to his feet and almost yelled, "Zelda what're you doing?"

"I'm making sure you're alright, silly." She responded, groaning as she stood up.

Link grabbed her hand hoisted her as he scolded her. "I'm fine. But that's not the point, Doctor Devdan specifically told you not to crouch down because-"

"Because it might send me into early labor- I know, I know. I just had to make sure you were alright through, okay?" Zelda smiled up at his dumbfounded yet concerned expression. 'He's going to be such a good father.' She thought happily.

Link rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that arguing with her about doctors' orders was a lost cause. Link reached around her wide tummy and pulled her into a kiss. As usual, white hot passion electrocuted both of them as the kiss went deeper and deeper. Zelda wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his lips and handsome face even closer to hers. The couple pulled away at the same time for air, hearts racing as they gazed gently into each others blue eyes.

"No matter how many times we do that," Link said, "I will never get used to it."

As if on cue, the phone began its monotonous ring throughout the apartment. Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed, unhinging her hands from Link's hair. "I guess our little conversation has to be cut short, hmm?" She whispered huskily into her husband's ear. Link chuckled as he walked and she waddled into the tiny kitchen holding hands, their bare feet padding softly on the floor.

"Hello, this is the Hylia residence, Zelda speaking."

_Well, Zelda, you got formal all of a sudden, didn't cha?_

"Who is this?"

_Zelda, It's me… Samus._

"What?"

_You heard me._

'Oh my goddesses… I haven't heard from her in three years,' Zelda thought numbly, 'it couldn't be.' Zelda felt tears come to her eyes as her knees went weak.

"Zelda, are you alright? Oh God, Zelda, tell me what's wrong." Link asked frantically grabbing Zelda under her armpits to keep her standing.

_Hey Zelda, long time, no hear._

Zelda fell to her knees onto the kitchen floor, tears streaming down her smiling face, "Oh thank the Goddesses, I hadn't heard from you in so long, I thought you were dead. I just… thank the fates you're alive."

The girls of the Brawl were always extremely close friends due to the fact they were severely out numbered by the opposite gender. Unfortunately, after the final battle, they all split up and hadn't seen each other in almost three years. Samus especially cut all contacts with virtually everyone.

"Zelda!" Link fell down to his knees and snatched the phone from away from her as she passed out.

"Listen here, bud." He threatened into the phone, "I don't know what the big idea is, making my wife cry like that; you another thing coming if you think that I'm going to let you-"

_Hold your horse hero; I'm not here to pick a fight._

"Who the hell is this?"

_Samus, Link._

"…Prove it."

_Aye curcuma… New Years Eve, Captain Falcon, Ice Cream and Vodka, do I need to say anymore?_

There was a short pause before Link responded, his mood improved greatly, "Good to hear you again Samus, I trust you've been well."

_You know it_.

"Any particular reason you are trying to send my wife into early labor?"

_She's pregnant? Link, you sly dog you._

"I prefer wolf."

_Ha! You're funny, I enjoy that, But let's get right to the point. I need you to come to the Ridley Bar ASAP._

"What's ASAP?"

…_You're kidding me, right?_

"I'm not fluent in text."

_It's common knowledge._

"I'm not fluent in common knowledge."

_*sigh* okay…Allow me to rephrase what I just said._ Link could almost see Samus place her index and middle finger on her temple;_ you need to get to the Ridley Bar as soon as possible. You're going to be staying there for a couple days for reasons I will disclose later once you arrive. I can give you lodging here, so don't worry about motels or anything. You live fairly close so if you could come in the next day or so that would be great. Okay, see ya soon, b-_

"Wait, Samus…"

_What is it Ocarina?_

"Don't call me that **and** you're leaving out one major factor in this little equation of yours. You're loosing your touch Samus."

_Say that to me again and I'll rip out your lungs… what am I missing?_

"My wife is the factor," Link whispered narrowing his blue eyes and wrapping an arm around the passed out Zelda, "She's almost eight months pregnant and looks like she's about to burst. I don't think that such a massive change will be good for her."

Samus howled with laughter from the other end of the line. After a good five minutes, Samus gasped, _My dear naïve friend, a lot has happened in the past three years. In case you didn't know I am licensed doctor; specifying in child birth… I also do brain surgery._

"No you're not."

_Yes I am, so I can just deliver your child in my own house above the bar. I am assuming that Zelda wants this, and medication. And don't worry about the change; it'll probably be good for her to get out of the house._

'Samus is right,' Link thought impatiently as he sighed, 'Zelda will probably be willing to do this; she'd go to the end of the world for Samus.'

_I'm waiting, hero._

Link closed his eyes, trying to relax his tense face. "Fine, Samus. But…"

_But what, hero?_

"I will never, ever forgive you if she dies. The moment her contractions begin, her life is in your hands."

_I know, Link. If it's any consolation, it won't be my first delivery and I have all the appropriate equipment here in case something goes wrong. You won't loose her again, hero, I swear it; Long Lives the Brawl._

And she hung up. Link dropped the empty phone from ear and looked at his sleeping, yet smiling, princess. He gently placed a hand on her bulge and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I won't loose her again," He said brokenly, "Not again."

* * *

><p>"So, when will I see you?" Katt Monroe purred into her boyfriend's ear; stroking his cheek with her paw and feeling his hand on the small of her back, pulling her body closer.<p>

"Will next Thursday work?" Falco asked in husky voice, planting a kiss on her neck. He felt her pink fur stand on end and smiled slightly.

"Next Thursday would be perfect, love." Katt replied, looking deeply into his ocean blue eyes.

"Excellent."

"Then I'll let you back into your apartment; tell Fox I said 'Hi'."

"I'll pass that along." Falco said as he opened the narrow door to his tiny, seventh

story apartment.

"Love you, hon." Katt smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, Katt." Falco replied.

Falco waved as his girlfriend rounded the hallway corner and he stepped into the smoke filled apartment. 'He must've been smoking again.' He thought, agitated by his long time friend and roommate.

"Fox! What the hell, man? I thought I told you that you can't smoke after… oh." Falco mumbled the last 'oh'. Fox had his forehead cradled in his hands and a mound of cigarettes in the ash tray. This wasn't an uncommon scene in this apartment; what made Falco mumble at the end of his chastising statement was Fox's sobs.

Falco sighed and walked over to the cheap table where Fox sat in dismay (to put things lightly). He sat down in the red, metal chair next to him. Falco picked up a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply. Normally, he didn't smoke, but he was tired from his date with Katt and wanted to go to bed. Of course, he probably could if he wanted to, but it didn't feel right to leave his friend in the sorry state he was in. Falco exhaled and dropped the ashes of his _Camel_ into the ash tray. "Care to talk about it, hotshot?"

Fox said nothing, only heaved another sob. Falco sighed and took another puff of his cigarette. "Look, Fox… If this is about Kirby, It wasn't your fault. I knew him just as well as you did and… yeah, it sucks… but crying about it isn't going to bring the Kirbster back to life."

Fox remained motionless, only stifled another sob by coughing heavily. "Look, there was absolutely nothing-"

"Don't say anything, Falco."

Falco stared at Fox, absorbing his friend's appearance. Fox's red shirt and jacket were dashed with tears, his fur had gone shaggy with time and lack of motivation, his wedding ring was absent from his left hand and now adorned by his usual brown, pilot gloves.

"Fox… I…"

"First goes Krystal, now Kirby." Fox whimpered, removing one hand from his forehead to search for another cigarette.

Falco stared up at the ceiling, remembering the day that Fox had lost his wife and arch enemy.

The Star Fox team had been down in Finchina City when the fighting began. It had been going on for weeks, this pattern of violence. Across the whole Lylat system, an unknown army with a mushroom as their logo had been taking over planets and enslaving its inhabitants. Finchina City was the last to be stricken by this army. StarWolf had teamed up with Fox's team, StarFox, in a temporary peace treaty. Deadly lasers and battle ships flew and fought from both sides, but to no avail.

Krystal and Wolf had been shot down while trying to save a small boy from the masked, cloaked things wielding fire arms that were much more advanced then their own. Shortly after their death, Peppy and Slippy and the sorry remains of StarWolf were tortured to death in front of the whole city as demonstrations of what happens when you go against the new rulers. It was only Falco and Fox that had survived the three day battle by pure chance and made it back to earth on Fox's broken ship.

Ever since they had crash landed to earth Fox had been going through major depression problems. Without Krystal, he was almost too lonely to function. When he wasn't crying he was being absorbed in his job as a butler in the royal palace.

Falco took another puff of the cigarette before extinguishing it. 'It's going to be a long night.' Falco thought as he propped his sturdy black boots onto the table top and leaned back in his chair.

After a few minutes of tense silence, the phone rang. Neither pilot moved towards the device. Three rings went by; then four, then five. Fox couldn't stand the nuisance and stood from his chair. He shuffled slowly into the kitchen. The oven clock

beamed 3:18 a.m in green. 'God, is it that late already?' Fox thought.

He put the phone to his ear. "Whatever it is, I'm not interested in buying it."

_Hello, Fox_

"Samus?" Fox nearly shouted, Falco gave a surprised yelp and crashed onto the floor. "No way in hell, this is a sick joke."

"Put her on speaker phone." Falco said from the floor, rubbing his head with his feathery hand.

Fox pushed the speaker phone button. "Okay, you're on speaker phone."

"_Oh, great! Hey Falco, Fox, long time no hear."_

"'sup, bitch; I'm assuming that everything is going well on your side of the capital." Falco cracked as smile, thankful to hear her again.

"_Meh, could be worse. At least I'm not Peach."_

"Why? What happened? Is she okay?" Fox asked, concern filling his tone. During the days under the rule of master hand, Peach and Fox had been close friends and constant allies when danger called. It had been a while since he had any news about her.

"_Peach is now working down at the 'Lavender Home'."_

"Wait, isn't that…"

"A brothel." Fox finished for his friend, looking steely. "That's one of the most dangerous places in the capital due to the fact that only gang bangers, mafia thugs, and druggies hang out there."

Fox put the phone on the ground next to Falco and went into his room, emerging shortly after with his trusty gun in his hand. "Fox, where are you going?" Falco sat up and yelled after Fox as he ran out of the apartment.

_Falco, what's going on?_

"Fox just ran out the door with his gun."

_Do you think that he's going to her?_

"Who?"

_Do you think he's going to Peach, dumb ass?_

"Probably," Falco scratched his head and gave a long sigh. "You think I should run after him?"

_Nah… I think he'll be okay; after all he's a big boy now. Even though I wanted to talk to both of you, I guess it'll be okay with just you._

"Lay it on me, Samus."

_Falco, I need you and Fox to meet me at the Ridley bar as soon as possible._

"I can come tonight if you want. It might take a little bit though of time though."

_That would be great. Unfortunately, we'll have to wait for a few days for the others to arrive though._

"Others?"

_Yeah, I invited some of our friends. You'll see them._

"Can you provide us with lodging?"

_Falco Lombardi, you have known me for fifteen out of your twenty four years of life; I would expect a little bit more faith._ Samus and Falco's laugh filled the every inch of the apartment, warming it up ever so slightly.

_I hope to see you soon, Falco._

"The feeling's mutual Samus- Long lives the brawl."

_You know it._ There was a *click* from the other end of the line and the dial tone of the phone replaced Samus's warm voice.

Falco stood, slowly walked into his own room and began to pack. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged with a duffle and his gun, feeling strangely contented; something he hadn't felt in almost three years. He was about to leave the apartment, but the shrine for Krystal caught his eye. It was a simple shrine, with a picture of Krystal on her wedding day. According to Krystal, it was the happiest day of her life.

"Help me out Krystal," Falco whispered to the picture of his late friend, "Please make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Hopefully you got that sandwich! This is a long one so I'll jump right on it... REVIEW!

IHAB: Vegeta, what does scouter say about the word count in this chapter?

Vegeta: ITS OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAND!

(Sorry, I couldn't resist! smiley face!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Here ye, here ye," the Red cloaked Shy Guy boomed from the head of the table, "This court of the council will now be called to session. By order of the four Kings, King Bowser of the Mushroom, Lord Ganondorf of Hyrule, King Dedede of Star, and King Lucario of the Ball; this meeting begins now."

Kamek stood from his plush chair as the Shy Guy was dismissed from the room. His starlight robe swished as he rose to address the council. "It has come to all of our attention of Kirby's message before his utter demise in the fourth ballroom. While I hate staining a good carpet, Kirby's entertainment has served far beyond its intended purpose."

"Just get to the point, Kamek." Gangar, advisor to King Lucario, snapped at him.

Kamek glared, but otherwise ignored the 'bothersome klutz' as he commonly called the unwanted court advisor.

"As I was saying, Kirby did mention a tid-bit of information about the time that our land was under rule of that weak Master Hand, or (more commonly called) the time of the brawl. I am assuming that I need not refresh your majesty's memories of this time, or do I?"

King Dedede nodded as a symbol to proceed with the meeting.

"Excellent, it is wonderful to know that your majesty's memories are in good health… But, we cannot allow Kirby's treasonous words to go unnoticed." Kamek continued, beginning to pace back and forth the long floor of the meeting room, the heels of his shoes clicking against the stone floor. "Kirby implied that there were others who would attempt revolt against the crowns; which is only a handful of skillful people. Need I remind us who they are?"

"But it was my understanding that all of the _Classic_ ranked officers had been executed within the last two years. After all, they're the only ones capable of planning and organizing a revolt." Meta Knight interjected, irritation tainting the tone of his deep voice.

"Obviously you didn't finish the job, Kamek." Gangar smirked in his chair, showing all 60 of his razor sharp teeth, "I mean, look at Meta Kinght. Kirby is, oop pardon me, Kirby **was** a _Classic_ ranked officer. So… how is it he was still alive after two years of paranoid searching for the officers. Someone's getting old and it's not me."

Kamek glared at the purple pokemon through his thick glasses. "Shut up you brute, you've only been on the royal council for a year now. You have absolutely no right to critique your elder like that, so be useful and give me the book of records."

The council watched in disgust as Gangar regurgitated a thick, tattered book that was labeled in gold 'The Book of Records'. Brushing off the yellow slime, Kamek open the book to page 690.

King Bowser's red and onyx armor clanked as he stood to gaze out the gargantuan window which revealed all of the south capital. 'I want this stupid meeting to end.' He thought frustrated with the slow speed the meeting was progressing at.

"Here are the names of all six officers ranked _Classic_, their cause of death, and whether or not they died pre or post battle." Kamek said.

"Yoshi of Egg Isles, rendered dead, cause by second King, Lord Ganondorf's, Gerudo assassins, post final battle."

"Donkey Kong of the Jungle, rendered dead, cause is by public execution in the Capital's west town square, post final battle."

"Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom, rendered dead, cause is by the first King, King Bowser, during the final battle."

"Jiggly Puff of the Joto Region, rendered dead, cause by the fourth King, King Lucario, during the final battle."

"Kirby of Star Island, Rendered dead, cause by public execution, post final battle."

"Pikachu of the Joto region, rendered dead, cause by Meta Knight, Captain of the Third King's guard, pre final battle."

Kamek closed the book with a loud, room shaking thump. The Kings stared at the magician, their eyes wide, adding to the uncomfortable silence of the meeting room.

Ganondorf was the first to speak, his grave voice echoing throughout the tall, stone buttresses. "Is that it?"

"Yes, your majesty." Kamek could feel his knees trembling with fear, knowing by Ganondorf's expression that he had made a terrible mistake.

Ganondorf stood from his black throne, his black and midnight green armor clanking as his fists clenched tightly with rage. "What about the other five?"

"Wh-what other five, your highness?"

"The other five officers ranked _Classic_. Fox McCloud, Link Hylia, Samus Aran, Ike Greil, and Luigi are the other five officers that you failed to mention. What about the other five?" Ganondorf spat as he slowly began to advance the frazzled magician; his heavy footsteps ringing profoundly throughout the hall.

Kamek began flipping frantically through the book, "They have no records of death."

The meeting went silent. Ganondorf's pupils dilated as the truth hit him like a metal baseball bat to the stomach, causing him to feel weak in the knees. 'What?' He thought, his anger blurring all sense of reason, 'he's still alive?' Then all hell broke loose in the meeting room and the Kings' true rage burst through.

"What do you mean you have no records of death?" King Lucario roared in Kamek's face.

"No records of death are shown here for any of the officers Lord Ganondorf listed, I checked twice." Kamek shakily responded backing up from the fuming king, using the book as a shield.

Gangar yanked the book from Kamek's greasy hands and scanned the pages furiously.

Dark Link struck the table with his fist, "Is it possible someone could've made a mistake?"

"No, the Book of Records is a magic book, spanning all the way back to the beginning of time itself. Whenever something of great importance occurs, it automatically records it the moment after it happens. The lettering on the book would've changed to silver if it had been tampered with," Kamek replied as he looked over Gangar's shoulder, "Trust me. It would have been obvious to even the dumbest of creatures if something was wrong with the book."

The only one who remained calm in the royal chaos was Bowser, who was grinning with glee. 'Well,' he thought, an evil aura filling his thoughts with pleasure, 'It's nice to know these idiots have given me some entertainment for the first time in three years.'

"Ganondorf," He rumbled, silencing the fretting council, "call your Gerudo warriors; tell them to find and kill the remaining generals and anyone close to them, women and children alike. Tell them to show no mercy and any person who stands in their way will be eliminated. Is that understood?"

Ganondorf nodded, knowing the consequences if he did not obey if he did not obey the First King.

"Tell Nabooru," Ganondorf whispered As Dark Link (_**AN:**_ Dark, from now on) began to leave room so he could alert the Gerudo, "that I don't care what she has to do, I don't care how she kills, but Link Hylia's head better be in front of me on a platter within the next two weeks, or else, she personally, will have to pay the consequences."

* * *

><p>Fox kneeled silently behind a massive heap of partially open trash bags, his eyes watering from the almost unbearable reek of garbage. He had his index finger on the trigger of his laser gun and was itching to pull it. Normally, he wouldn't be ankle deep in someone's crap. Normally, he would be wallowing in self pity in his apartment over loss of his dead wife. But someone important needed him and he didn't want to be seen.<p>

The purple, neon lights of the 'Lavender Home' pierced the muggy darkness of the Capital night sky with a sickly glow. Fox found it difficult to believe that his long time friend was working there; she was too smart and had too much talent. Flicking the safety of his gun on, Fox walked out from behind the pile of trash and through the poorly made doors of the brothel.

The familiar scent of cigarettes and alcohol greeted his sensitive nose as he began to scan the fur and plastic covered expanse for Princess Peach. As he walked deeper into the foul room, he felt two hands wrap around his chest and unbutton the front of his shirt with lightning speed.

Whirling around, he noticed the familiar face.

"Mona… I was wondering when we were going to meet again, but here of all places?" Fox raised an eyebrow as he scanned her attire and buttoned up his shirt. Her orange hair was up in a messy bun and her face caked with dark makeup. Absent from her was her red hat and short sleeved jumpsuit. She wore navy blue skimpy shorts and a matching bikini top and heels. She looked tired, considering all the Rallod bills wedged in her shorts.

"Fox McCloud?" The high school drop out chuckled darkly, "Well this is a surprise. What're you doing in a shabby place like this? You didn't crack from loosing Krystal, did ya?"

"Save it Scooter, I'm looking for Peach; Have you seen her?"

"Ooh, looking for the old princess, are ya? She **is** the most popular here, after all. Peach's in the backroom, doing her thing for the boss, Wario. You might as well wait here; Wario doesn't like to be disturbed when he's getting his old lollipop from the princess."

Fox's eyebrows shot up as he roared, "Wario owns this place?"

All heads turned as Mona slapped her well manicured hand over Fox's mouth. "You trying to get me fired, McCloud?" She hissed into his ear. "Work is hard to find these days and the palace ain't no place for delivery people like me, especially since I lost my scooter. So I suggest you pipe down before you get found out!"

Fox swung his head away from her navy blue nails and grabbed her hand tightly. Ignoring her struggles, he demanded, "Tell me where the backroom is Mona and I can get you out of here."

"No you can't get me out of this hellhole, McCloud," She snapped back, still trying to wiggle her hand out of his iron grip, "Every one of these punks is carrying a knife or gun and not one of them would hesitate to cap your ass. Give it up; you aren't a replacement Mario."

Fox smiled at the girl, his eyes shining mischievously. "Mona… There's a good reason why I had the rank of _Classic_ during the days of the Master Hand. I swear by my title that I will get you out of here **if** you tell me where the backroom is."

Mona frowned, unsure if he told the truth. After a long pause, she relaxed her hand and sighed, looking into his eyes. "Past the bathrooms, there's a hallway that you follow. Look for the yellow door on the right. That's Wario's room and they should be in there."

"Where did you get all this information?"

"A delivery girl never shares her secrets."

"Well… This sounds easy enough."

"Hold up, Fox; the problem is getting out of there. The room has no windows, fire escapes or air vents. You want to get out of that room, you got to bust out. Once out of the hallway area, Peach can take you through the back door that's by the vending machine of condoms."

"Anything else I should know, Mona?"

"Yeah, Peach's weapon; it's under Wario's mattress. Don't leave this place without it because you're going to need it. I can create a distraction so you and the princess can get a semi clean break away, but be prepared to fight. And…"

"Yeah, Mona?"

"Don't forget to come back for me... okay?" Mona could feel her emotional wall collapse as tears began to well in her baby blue eyes. Fox placed his gloved hand on her tiny shoulder, smiling warmly.

"I won't forget, Mona the delivery girl. I promise to come get you."

"Thank You, StarFox. Now hurry up, before you chicken out." Mona commanded, flipping him around and smacking him affectionately on the butt.

'I have to remember.' He thought to himself as he tore down the hallway to Peach. Pornographic Images and purple doors flew by him a he rushed to the end of the corridor. The smell of alcohol grew stronger as he grew closer to the end of the hall. Finally he spotted his target; it was the metallic gold door that was shining a vomit-like color in the sickly light.

He pulled out his gun and flicked off the safety as he pressed his body flat against the door. Slowly, he cracked it open. Sweet scented smoke billowed out of the room, causing Fox to gag. 'She must be done.' He thought, waving away the smoke from his nose and stifling a cough.

"Who's there?" A nasal Italian accent demanded from behind the gold door.

"It's probably nothing, baby." Fox's eyes grew wide at the sound of the delicate reassurance.

"No… I-a recognize those-a footsteps. It be-a StarFox."

Fox sighed as he opened the door slowly, allowing the fluorescent hallway light to fill the smoky room. Take out cartons and pizza boxes lay rotting in every corner of the dark space. The thick yellow carpet and bed spread was stained and cockroaches shuttled freely up the wall and all over floor. The only form of light in the room besides the open door was a blue and gold lava lamp. Incense burned abundantly from the shelf above the bed, but didn't aid in disguising the putrid smell of the den.

But Wario was the true sight to behold. He looked like Jabba the Hut with legs. Three times as large as his previous self three years ago, rolls of fat from his impressive girth and chin lolled over the side of the California King sized bed and leaving a small amount of space for his partner. Princess Peach sat topless next to the morbidly obese antagonist, gripping onto one of his rolls to keep onto the bed.

"What's up, lardo?" Fox smirked, fighting down bile.

"Fox, it's-a been a long time." Wario narrowed his eyes and looked down at the pilot, stroking his kinked mustache with an aura of hatred.

"Yes it has been a long time." Fox looked to the princess, who stared wide-eyed at her friend and clutching her bare chest. "Any reason, Wario, that you have her in bed with you?"

Wario laughed and lifted a fat arm to put around Peach, who promptly sunk into his side. "This-a little prize? I won her in a little game-a, you see?"

"Enlighten me, prick."

Wario gave a gargled laugh. "You see-a, StarFox, when I-"

"Do we really have to discuss this right now darling?" Peach interrupted, smiling sweetly as she began lifting Wario's pudgy hand from her breast. "Let me have a word with our unwanted guest."

Peach stood from the bed in nothing but a miniskirt, trending lightly over a clump of roaches. She shook out a pizza box, watching as decomposing pizza and pests fell from the greasy filth. Fox gagged as Peach pressed it to her chest and walked over to him, her eyes on the nauseating ground. She looked up inches away from his face, her blue eyes hazy and bloodshot.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered coldly.

"That is a convincing act you're putting on for Wario."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I came to save you, Peach."

"Yeah, well," She spat onto the floor, "I don't need to be saved, thank you."

"Really? Because, it looks like you do." Fox crossed his arms and nodded his head towards Wario, who was picking his teeth with one, overgrown fingernail.

"I don't need to be saved; I had quite enough of that when he was around."

"Who are you talking about? Are you talking about Mario?" At the mention of his former arch rival; Wario stopped picking his teeth and focused in on the conversation.

"Shut up, don't say his name." Peach hissed angrily.

"Peach, please… You hate this place fifty times more than I do. And besides I'm not saving you, I'm just… giving you a little help. C'mon, just go with me for a sec."

Peach sighed and turned to look at Wario, who had resumed picking at his rotting teeth. "Alright," she whispered to Fox, "You're on. What's the plan?"

"We have to get him to come off the bed, your umbrella is under that mattress and there is no way we can lift him." Fox explained, grinning as his plan began to materialize.

Peach whipped around and glared at Fox. "Are you insane? That idiot hasn't left his bed in two years! There's no way on God's green- why are you staring at my boobs?"

Fox grinned and whispered, "Drop the box, I have an idea."

Peach scowled ferociously at her former partner. But, seeing as this was her only way out of the brothel she dropped the box which left her considerable cleavage exposed to the pilot.

"Don't take this personally." Fox apologized as he removed his gloves and shoved them into his pant's waistband.

Then, seizing the opportunity and Peach's breasts, called out "Hey Wario". This earned a surprised yelp from the former Mushroom Princess.

"Fox what the hell?" Peach screeched as he began to jiggle the D 38's up and down.

Fox grinned as he looked at Wario's furious and caught off guard expression, "Check it out, Wario. I'm sexually harassing your girlfriend's boobs! Come over here and kick my ass why don't 'cha!"

The room shook as Wario angrily raised his massive body from his bed. His rolls of fat flexed as (what was left of them anyway) his muscles began to strain under his massive weight. "I'm-a kill you StarFox." Wario roared as he rolled himself off the bed and, with a heart stopping thump, onto the carpet and the majority of his garbage.

It was Peach who reacted first to Wario's vulnerability. The Princess seized Fox's gun from its hold and spun out of the awkward grip, aiming at Wario's head with the deadly accuracy of a Gerudo assassin.

"Give me a reason, you cruel rat, why I shouldn't blast your head right off your fat shoulders." Peach snarled at the blimp sized man whose chins shuddered with the fear of death.

"Peach-a, you-a wouldn't…" Wario wheezed, tired from his leave from bed, "You don't have-a the heart to kill me. You are weaker than him, and he couldn't-a kill Bowser."

"Oh, yeah? Well then, Wario, I'll you in on a little secret." Peach bent down over Wario, grinning evilly with ruby lips, "I am **not** him, I am **not** weak, and you **will** die. So," She added as she stood up and took aim at his head, "When you get to hell, tell'em Princess Peach sent 'cha."

With that note, the laser fired and Wario's head exploded all over the bedroom, dying everything in pink and red chunks. Peach stared mercilessly at the corpse of her former owner, no repentance in her hardened heart as she tossed the laser gun to Fox.

'My days as a sweet, innocent princess have officially ended.' Peach thought to herself. She felt the warm fabric of a jacket slide over her arms and knowing it was Fox, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy I wore a red shirt." Fox chuckled, wondering if Peach's rack was real or not.

"Bastard had it coming." She whispered kicking a stub of his brain stem with her blood drenched foot.

Fox wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered, "Let's get out of here… Samus is waiting for us."

* * *

><p>"Soooooo?" Dixie Kong asked, beaming at her star struck boyfriend, "What'dya think? This was my friend I wrote to you about in my letter; I saved him from a swarm of angry Zingers. Isn't he cute?"<p>

Diddy Kong didn't really know what he thought. This was an unrealistic situation he was in and was grateful to the fates that Candy or Junior was not in the house. It was like Dixie Kong to bring copious amounts of trouble to the tree house along with her return, which was an only moment ago. Standing in front of him was a pokemon, and not just any pokemon… an illegal pokemon, and not just any illegal pokemon… the most illegal of them all.

"Dixie… Wha… who… I… Dixie, what the heck?" Diddy screeched, pointing to the Pichu, who was happily munching on star shaped cheddar crackers.

Dixie shrugged innocently. "Whaaaat's the problem?"

Diddy slapped his face with his hand. "There's a pokemon in here."

"Yes, so what's the problem?"

"There's a pokemon in here, Dixie! You know as well as the next guy that fraternizing with any pokemon is illegal since the death of the original pikachu and pichu. In fact, the very breed of pokemon is supposed to be shunned. Do you have any idea what would happen to us if one of the Tiki Tak Tribe soldiers came in and found this little guy? They would have our necks hanging over their mantles."

Dixie sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Diddy, you are such a moron. I can take out a whole platoon of those guys in a minute flat."

"But oddly enough," He continued, "I'm not concerned about the Tiki Tak soldiers; it would take about two hundred to take you down, you're right. What I'm scared about is Candy's reaction if she comes home and sees that in her house."

Diddy watched in satisfaction as Dixie's face paled. "Candy would assume that Pichu was one of Kamek's genetically enhanced monsters that would attack Junior. Candy would freak out. I'm not quite ready to go to my grave yet, Dixie, that's why he has to go."

Dixie shuddered, thinking of Candy's hand gun, her monstrous temper and her protectiveness over her son. But she couldn't just kick the little guy out, he was so cute. Suddenly, the sound of rope tension and climbing came from the ladder that led to the front door of the tree house. "Yoooooooh Whooooooooooh! Dixie? Where are you?" Candy called from outside.

Diddy and Dixie froze, their blood turning cold with fright. "It's Candy!" They shouted, the thought of a flogging delivered by Candy Kong freezing their nerves. Diddy was the first to snap out of it.

"Keep, Candy busy, I'll hide Pichu in my room." Diddy swooped up the box of crackers and the surprised pokemon into his arms and charged off, leaving Dixie to fend for herself against the lethal Gorilla Housewife.

Moments later, Candy burst through the door with Junior clinging to her back. "Dixie, it's so good to see you again. How have you been dear?" She asked, pulling Dixie into a rib crushing hug.

"Can't breathe… Suffocating…" Dixie wheezed as she struggled for air against Candy's ungodly strength. Candy, sensing her discomfort, released Dixie from the iron grasp that held her.

"Thank you." Dixie said as she regained her breath. "It's great to see you again, Candy. Junior just keeps on growing, doesn't he?"

"Oh yes, I just can't seem to keep up with his weight or appetite. It's crazy to see how much he's growing. But enough of that; as much as I love to gloat about my son, You, Diddy, and me have some serious business to discuss. Go into the living room and wait for me there, I can fill you in over a few slices of banana bread."

Dixie happily obliged as Candy walked off to put Junior down for his annual nap. Soon after she had situated herself between the plush cushions of the couch, Diddy stumbled into the room, the ends of his fur singed. "As soon as Candy leaves, he's getting the hell out of here." He warbled before collapsing onto the couch next to Dixie.

"You made him angry didn't you?"

"Pikachu's Thunder bolt hurt less than Pichu's let me tell you."

Dixie sighed. "You really are a moron, you know that?"

"I've been told." Diddy laughed, slicing himself a piece of banana bread. "But, you gotta admit, I'm pretty brave."

"Yeah… I guess you are." Dixie sighed as she removed her fuchsia beret, resting her head on his shoulder (which had magically stopped smoking). "After all, you did save me quite a few times from Kleaver after Kamek revived him."

Diddy smiled and took Dixie's hand. They remained like, not wanting their moment together to be interrupted or end. They were happy to be together after such a long time apart.

"Oh," Candy blushed as she walked into the living room, "Am I interrupting something?"

Dixie and Diddy, realizing they had been caught in the act of confirming that they were a couple, instantly retracted. "No." They retorted quickly, feeling sheepish.

Candy smirked as she pulled up an arm chair across from the two. Plopping down and tucking her feet under her she said, "Well, it sucks to know that Diddy hasn't explained the situation to you, so I guess I'm going to have to start at the beginning."

-**After Candy finished explaining the current circumstances (remember last chapter… Samus's call… any of this ringing a bell?)-**

"So, Samus wants us to go to the capital, huh?" Dixie whispered, looking distantly at the floor. She, unfortunately, remembered the last visit to the Capital. She remembered how beat up Diddy was after the fight with Kamek and how she thought he was going to die his injuries were so bad. She hated the Capital with almost all of her heart, but what she hated more was Kamek.

Candy, remembering the incident as well, added, "Listen, sugar, I know that Samus is great and all, but she's not exactly God."

"She's pretty close." Diddy interjected smartly as he wolfed down his fifth piece of banana bread.

Candy glared at the oblivious chimp but continued. "As I was saying…If you want to say no to her, you can. It's not like she's going to blast your face off with her cannon or anything."

"Well…"

"Shut up, Diddy."

Dixie sighed. She already knew the answer, but asked in a quiet voice, "What's Diddy doing?"

Diddy scratched his head as he swallowed his last bite of banana bread. 'Candy's not going to like this very much.' He thought miserably.

"I'm going to the capital, Dixie." Diddy explained as he ignored Candy's intimidating death glares, "Samus wouldn't have called on me if she wasn't desperate. You remember when you came to visit me during the Melee Christmas vacation? She never talked to anyone much. She's a good friend, just really distant. I want to help her… and if that means that I have to go to the capital, then I will. But…" Diddy continued as he put his hand on her shoulder, "don't feel like you have to come with me, I get the feeling that I'm going to be gone a long time and you want to probably want to help out here in the jungle. After all-"

"Shut up, I'm going with you." Dixie snapped at Diddy, irritated with the way the conversation was going. It was becoming too fluffy for her sensitive stomach.

"Dixie…"

"I don't trust you, Diddy. You might get into a fight with Kamek again, and then who would bring back your mutilated corpse? If you want to fight that guy, you gotta do it with me." Dixie smiled, giving a thumb up. "Besides, the jungle can fend against Kamek's monsters for a couple months. As for Candy and Junior…" She added with a comedic wink, "Junior has the toughest mama around; I think they'll both be okay."

Diddy smiled, comforted by her words. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Come on," Dixie said as she stood up and pulled his hand toward the door, "let's get packing."

Candy stood from her chair as well, a serious look painted on her usually jovial face. "Wait a sec; if you kiddos are really set on this trip to the capital, then I need to talk to Diddy. Samus is a patient woman; she can wait another thirty seconds for your arrival. Dixie go get packed up, your weapon is in the kitchen. I need a moment with Diddy."

"Ummm… okay?" Dixie reluctantly walked out the room, releasing Diddy's hand and leaving the two to watch her exit.

"Sorry to put spot Diddy, but if she stayed she would just badger me about what I'm about to say." Candy pulled a crumpled envelope out of her shorts pocket. Waving it around in front of the adolescent's face, she inquired "Do you know what this is, Diddy?"

Diddy shook his head, his cap whipping back and forth (_**AN:**_ I whip my cap back and forth, I whip my cap back and forth! Thank you Willow Smith!).

"This is my last will and testament, Diddy."

"But why are you giving it to me?" Diddy raised an eyebrow as he took it from Candy's hand, confusion buzzing through his skull. "You're not going to die, are you?"

Candy smiled sadly, shrugging her shoulders. "There's a possibility."

"What? Why?"

"It's just in case Kamek finds out where the tree house is located, nothing special."

"Hmmm… fine, liar." Diddy replied casually though actually quite concerned, waving his hand like batting away a fly. This mistake proved fatal.

"Don't bat away my will like it's nothing, Diddy!" Candy roared, blowing Diddy's cap off his head, "I want to make sure that you know what to do if Kamek finds out the location of the tree house. I'm just as on the run as Doneky was when you guys lost the last battle, this is no trivial matter."

"What the hell, Candy? You just screamed my cap right off my head!"

Candy, irritated at best, hoisted Diddy off the ground by the front of his shirt and screamed into his terrified face, "Shut up you little shit and go pack!" With these parting words, hurled him out the door and into the hallway only for him to face plant into the closet at the end of the hall.

"Oh my God, Diddy! Are you alright?" Dixie yelled as she ran out of her room to her boyfriend, who was sprawled face down in the hallway. "Diddy… Didddy? Candy, I think you gave him a concussion."

'I'm gonna miss that moron.' Candy thought as she laughed at Diddy's stunned expression. She was already missing the couple.

* * *

><p>Nayru yawned again against the back Marth's dark sweater, feeling her cobalt eyes droop with lack of sleep. The five year old's short, Sapphire hair whipped behind her as Marth's gold and blue Sneakster bike sped along the highway towards the sparkling blob that was the capital. "Even though it smells,' She thought innocently, 'it's still really pretty. I hope Daddy can find a job once we get there.'<p>

Though it had stopped raining long ago, the hem of Nayru's ruffled, white sundress and bamboo themed sandals were soaked by the upwards water spray from the dirty road. The family had been riding like this for almost three hours now and the lateness of the night had started to take its toll. Lucas, groggy from his nap in the shrine, was seated in the front of the bike. In the middle was Marth, straddling his six year old son and driving with uncanny skill, and Nayru, who had handfuls of her father's sweater balled in her tiny fists trying not to topple off the bike.

Driving in front of trio, Ike and Elinicia sped almost fifty yards ahead with Sakura. Behind them, Pit and Ness zoomed along on the White Dolphin Dasher which had been splashed with mud and other unknown substances since the beginning of their departure from the shrine of Din.

"Poppa, how much longer?" Nayru yelled over the roar of the wind.

"We should be there soon." Marth called back, knowing that 'soon' was a bit of an overstatment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nayru's eyes droop again and her head return to its original resting place against his back. Marth sighed, knowing that Nayru was not going to hold out much longer.

Marth returned his eyes to the poorly lit road as the bike made a hard left turn. He felt Nayru's grip lessen on his sweater as the turn reached its peak, concern flooding through his mind.

'Please, God, don't let anything bad happen.' Marth thought pleadingly, removing a hand from the handlebars of the Sneakster to put on Nayru's back (_**AN**_: Readers, when driving a motorcycle NEVER REMOVE HANDS FROM THE HANDLEBARS, Marth can only do that because I allow it).

Unfortunately, his prayer was not answered. Suddenly, a large sword whizzed past his face, taking more than a few of his hairs with it as it split one of the massive trees that lined the highway. Two more followed the first, nearly decapitating Pit and barely missing Elincia.

"Armights!" Ike boomed over his shoulder as he irked his Mach bike to a squealing stop on the side of the highway, barely ducking his head as another sword whizzed by.

Marth swerved to a stop next to Ike's bike, watching in horror as the Armight's black, prune bodies emerged from the wall of trees, their red eyes peering out from under their brassy gladiator helmets and their tentacle-like swaying eerily at their sides. Marth wrapped his arms around the wide eyed Nayru and Lucas, both of them fighting back tears of fright as Pit pulled up next to his husband.

"Elinicia…" Pit commanded as he dismounted his bike with Ness in his arms, "Please watch over my angels."

Elincia nodded, shepherding the little ones behind the bikes.

Pit turned to the Armights, their razor teeth glinting in the moonlight. Narrowing his blue eyes, Pit unsheathed his gold colored blades which glinted jade. He spread his massive, feathery wings for the first time in almost three years, ripping the fabric of his shirt and exposing his rock hard abs and chest. 'Show off,' Marth thought as grabbed his sword from the secret compartment in his bike and unsheathed the Falchion.

Marth watched spitefully as the Armights snarled menacingly at his family and friends, 'I had always hoped that my children would never see me fight.' He thought sadly, 'I swore it off after I had almost lost Pit in the final battle. But in my children's time of need, I have to return to my sinful ways. I'm so sorry, Ness, Lucas, Nayru, and Sakura. You have a terrible Poppa.'

"Well, this should be interesting." Ike said, unfazed by the monsters. Grabbing Ragnell, Ike plunged into the middle of the group, instantly engaging one of the Armights in intense combat. Marth and Pit immediately followed him with lightening speed, each of them seizing an opponent.

The Armights proved a greater threat to the group than anticipated. Blades clashed in almost every direction, though it was mostly the Armights taking blows. The fight was barely missing the bikes that Elincia and the children knelt behind.

'Woof, I am out of shape. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold up.' Pit thought after fifteen minutes of fighting. He was lagging, that was for sure. His endurance and power had diminished quite a bit over the past three years. Pit barely dodged the Armight's jab to his lung, a new wave of adrenaline rushing through his veins from the close call. Loosing his patience, he leaped high into the air. His wings caught the night breeze, propelling him so he hovered high over the Armight's helmet.

'I've been missing that.' He thought happily, the wind dancing through his hair.

The children and Elincia watched with open mouths as their father (In Elicia's case, friend) changed his blades into a bow. Pulling back and concentrating his magic to form a blue arrow, Pit took aim at the Armight from over fifty feet high.

"Wowwee!" Lucas yelled excitedly, standing and pointing at Pit, "Daddy can fly!"

Realizing the danger, horrified Elincia grabbed Lucas's shoulder and quickly pulled him down behind the bikes; but, unfortunately, not quick enough. The Armights, seeing Lucas and sensing the easy targets, instantly advanced the children.

"Elincia!" Ike roared, charging after the three monsters with Pit and Marth on his tail, "Tell them to run! Get them out of here!"

Elinicia handed the wailing Sakura to Nayru and unsheathed her rapier. She turned to Ness, who was the oldest child in the bunch and was relatively calm, "Watch over your brother and sisters," She commanded the wide eyed boy, "Take them into the forest, but stay close to the road, it'll be easier for us to find you then."

Ness nodded and added as he hugged her, "Be careful Auntie Elincia."

Elincia smiled, patting his head. 'You too, Nessie.' She thought as her heart filled with pride. The Armights, only moments away, drew their swords and began hurtling them at the group. Elincia ducked as one flew over her head and yelled, "Run Ness, and remember what I said!"

The children took off at a surprisingly fast sprint into the forest with an Armight trailing close behind them. Although she did want to help, Elincia knew she could do nothing but stay here and fight. One of the Armight's floated above her, silhouetted by the moonlight with an eerie glow. Elincia fought back terror as one of its swords whizzed past her ear. Concentrating on her defense, Elincia settled back into the rhythm of swordplay. Unlike Ike, she had been sparring regularly by herself therefore her skills were not as dulled. But the Armight did have the height advantage.

'This is not going to be an easy fight.' She thought as she scanned the prune like beast for a weakness.

Marth charged past her into the forest, followed by Pit, who was gaining speed in the air, "Take'em down guys, we're gonna go find the kids." Pit called over his shoulder as he flew into the forest.

Elincia nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. 'Good luck Pit, Marth and please be careful.' She thought. Ike came to a screeching halt next to her, panting slightly as the third Armight drew its swords.

"Any ideas?" Elincia asked, not breaking eye contact with her orginal Armight.

"Yeah," Ike smiled as his breath became regular again, "I have one."

(_**AN:**_ We interrupt this fight to take you live to the children who are running for their lives in the forest… Fun shit.)

"Run faster, Nayru!" Ness called back to his sister as he tugged the sobbing Lucas along by his pudgy hand. Nayru gasped for air over the sound of her sister's deafening screams. Nayru felt like crying too, but knew that if she did, the sword wielding monster would finally catch up to her and her brothers and that would be the end. The sound of breaking branches and sonorous laughter from the Armight flooded her ears and she picked up her pace.

Nayru's lungs seemed to be on fire as she stumbled again on a tree root. 'Sakura won't be quiet and which makes it easier for the scary monster to follow us. My brother's are going to die if I go with them any further.' She thought as she began to slow. "Ness!" She screamed after her brother, who stopped promptly at the sound of his name, "Let's split up, it can't follow both of us."

Ness nodded and continued to pull Lucas along, saying encouraging words to him all the while.

'Good luck.' Nayru thought as she adjusted her hold on her sister.

At the sound of the Armight close behind Nayru, even more terrified than before, sprinted off in another direction. Sakura was screaming even more loudly than before and Nayru was beginning to run of energy. 'Auntie Eli said to stay close to the road,' Nayru thought as the sound of the Armight drew nearer, 'but how can I do that if that scary monster's right behind me?'

Thinking as fast as her little mind could, Nayru hung a sharp right and dove behind a rotting tree. The wood creaked as she threw herself against it, shrinking herself into a ball without crushing her sister. She pressed Sakura, who had ceased her bawling, into her shoulder. 'Please, leave me alone… Leave me and sissy alone.' Nayru shut her eyes tight as the heavy breathing of the Armight drew closer and closer to where she hid. The forest was in a tense silence as the Armight scouted for it's pray, slicing at the ground with its duo swords.

Sweat trickled down Nayru's face as the Armight rose it's blades over and over until they were just an arms length away from her. 'This is the end.' Nayru thought hopelessly as the Armight prepared to unintentionally cleave her in half. Finally, a new sound pierced the darkness.

"Nayru," Marth screamed desperately into the forest's endless darkness, "where are you, honey?"

The Armight spun around, narrowing its crimson eyes under its helmet knowing that his fun was about to be cut short. Contrary to the Armight, Nayru was positively giddy. Relief flooded over the girl, knowing that her Poppa would save her. Standing from her hiding place, Nayru cried out, "POPPA, I'M OVER HERE!"

There was a pause.

The Armight slowly turned and Nayru, realizing her fatal mistake, took off into the woods again followed closely behind the Armight.

"Poppa, help me!" Nayru cried over her shoulder, pressing Sakura closer to her body.

But Nayru never heard her father's answer because she felt a sharp pain in her ankle almost immediately after yelling those words. Nayru cried out as she toppled to the ground. She was barely able to flip her body around so she landed on her back, shielding Sakura from the harsh ground.

"Ouch," Nayru whimpered quietly, fighting back tears as the Armight threw one of his swords at her, missing by her tiny, sandaled foot by inches.

Terrified, she stood with great difficulty as a wave of adrenaline renewed her exhausted body. Nayru frantically scanned the shadowy forest, praying for a light that would lead her and her sissy out. Finally, she spotted it. The moonlight colored the trees silver and blue and the bright evening stars peeped through the thinning of the trees, it would've been magical if not for the scenario.

'Finally, I'll see Aunty Eli and Daddy and Poppa and Uncle Ike. They'll protect me.' She thought happily as searing pain shot up her leg as she hobbled towards what looked like an end to the forest.

Unfortunately, it was not the road she had hoped for.

The oily ocean crashed against the bottom of the cliff hundreds of feet below her. Nothing but water was on her left or right side, meaning that all chances of escape had vanished as the Armight drifted closer to her, scraping its rusted blades together.

Nayru began to sob from the pain in her ankle and the idea of dying. "Poppa," Nayru whispered as the figure of the Armight grew closer, "Help me Poppa."

The monster readied its sword and took aim, grinning widely as he prepared to deliver the ending blow to the little girl. Nayru gentle nuzzled her face to Sakura's, sobbing and wishing for someone to save her.

"I'm sorry Auntie Eli," Nayru cried as the Armight began chuckling, "I didn't stay close to the road and now this is happening."

Knowing that she wouldn't like what she would see, Nayru glanced over the cliff to see the ocean churning menacingly below her. She knew that if she jumped, she wouldn't survive. But would it be less painful than being skewered by a monster's sword?

Sakura's green eyes sparkled as she touched her sister's cheek, cooing happily as she did. "Don't give up yet sissy," Nayru comforted herself and her sister as she smiled brokenly, brushing away her tears on her shoulder strap of her dirty sundress, "Poppa and daddy are still out there, they'll find us."

As if on cue, Nayru heard the warm voice of her savior scream from behind the Armight, "Nayru!"

Marth stood panting behind the monster, the Falchion in hand and hellfire almost shooting out of his blue eyes as he observed the scene before him.

The Armight, recognizing the prince as a potential threat, whirled around, its eyes glowing crimson and its teeth bore at the former-prince. Marth prepared himself for battle, ready to kill at the first opportunity. "Nayru," Marth growled, not breaking his stare with the monster, "I don't want you to move a muscle, alright?"

Nayru nodded, her eyes wide as she observed this other, more barbaric side of her father emerge.

The Armight was the first to strike, delivering a horizontal slash that grazed Marth's chest, ripping his sweater (_**AN:**_ NOOOOOO!). Marth counterattacked, his blade slamming into the Armight's. Sparks flew from the blades as Marth leaped back, not wanting to waste his strength on that sort of duel.

'Damn,' Marth thought as another blow slipped past his defenses nearly slicing open his side, 'I need to kill this thing before Nayru or I die. But the bastard has a height advantage. Maybe if I can just cripple him so he isn't floating above me.'

The Armight cleaved at his head, but Marth wasn't there. His body seemed to move for him as his leg muscles tensed and he vaulted. The sea breeze seemed to be pushing him up as he catapulted over the Armight, slashing as he came down. While the blow from the Falchion did miss its intended purpose of splitting the hellion in two, the monster did loose an arm. It flopped to the ground, the fingers still twitching as the blade flew from its grasp and over the side of the cliff. Marth smirked, feeling cocky as the match was as good as his. (**_AN:_** This fight scene was based on Rick Riodan's _Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief_ when Percy fights Ares, I don't own anything.)

The Armight was indeed outmatched as it flopped to the ground. But an Armight never dies alone. The Armight smirked as it turned back to the weak-kneed Nayru and Sakura, positioning its remaining sword so the blade pointed straight at the ground.

"Your fight's with me!" Marth demanded.

But the Armight paid no attention to him, for he had to seek his revenge for his lost arm. Suddenly, the Armight stretched his remaining long arm as far as it would go and let out a roar, piercing the ledge with his sword. A crack began to form just in front of Nayru. The Armight, content with his work, slowly turned to Marth and chuckled.

"Poppa…" Nayru stammered, feeling the cliff lurch underneath her and causing her to sit hard. Marth, realizing what was happening, stabbed the Armight between the eyes and sprinted to the frightened girl.

Marth, numbed by fear, barely put a toe on the ledge when it began to cave. 'If I go on that cliff, it'll collapse.' He thought, terror and dread overwhelming him.

"Nayru, come on!" Marth pleaded as she stood as fast as she could, "Come to Poppa, c'mon you can do it sweetie." Nayru looked down at the ground and back up to Marth, who was trying his hardest not to cry.

The cliff gave another lurch and Nayru again toppled to the ground onto her back, Sakura avoiding another face full of ground. "Give me Sakura, baby. You'll be able to make it then." Marth shakily commanded, reaching out his arms as far as they could go.

Nayru, tears streaming down her round face, slid the squealing Sakura over to Marth, who instantly took the babe in one of his arms. Reaching out with his other arm he strained for his daughter.

"Almost there, just a little farther." Marth whispered as the distance between their hands slowly decreased.

But it was not to be.

The sound of the cliff breaking off was that of an earthquake, heart shaking and paralyzing. Nayru grabbed at nothing as she tumbled backwards towards her watery grave. Marth, horrified to the point which he couldn't move, watched her spiral through mid air.

"Poppa, help me!" Nayru wailed as she fell, her hair and dress reaching towards the starry sky as she tumbled down towards the black, oily ocean.

'No,' she thought as her Poppa grew smaller and smaller, 'I don't want to die. I want to see my sissy grow up and I want to see Ness get better at reading. I want that to hug Aunty Eli, and Poppa to read to me before bedtime, and Daddy give me piggy back rides around the house. I don't want to die…"

Nayru squeezed her eyes shut, "I WANNA LIVE!"

Almost like magic, she felt a change in the wind direction. The pit of her stomach didn't feel like it was suspended anymore and her Poppa was rushing towards her. She didn't notice the fading crash of the ocean below her or the feathery sound that swam through her head or the muscle contractions in her back. She only noticed the tears of her Poppa and his smile.

"Poppa!" Nayru squealed as she zoomed upwards and fell into Marth's startled arms. "Poppa! I came back Poppa! Did you see? I thought I was going to die, but I came back! And now… Oh Poppa."

Marth cradled the little girl in his arms, tears of happiness streaming down his sweaty and dirty face. "Oh my God," Marth sighed, sitting hard onto the rocky ground next to baby Sakura, "I thought I lost you."

"Me too." Nayru cried into her Poppa's slashed sweater, "But I'm okay now…"

The two sat like that for a long time, Nayru sitting her Poppa's lap and Marth pulling her into a tight hug against his chest. Tears cascaded down the prince's face as he ran his fingers through her blue hair.

Suddenly the sound of many, fast paced footsteps came from behind them. Marth turned with Nayru still cradled in his arms.

"Marth, are they alrig- what is that?" Pit faltered, confusion settling through the crowd.

"So Pit," Marth began shakily because he was still crying with relief, "Care to explain why she has wings?"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Is she back yet?" Olimar asked Ruto as he entered the kitchen after a much needed bathroom break.

Ruto shook her head. It had been a long night for everyone in the royal staff. After Kirby's… regrettable fate, most of the staff had returned to their families in the servants' quarters located in the west part of the castle. It was only Ruto and Olimar that remained in the kitchen, awaiting the return of Toadette.

According to Ruto's pitch perfect watch, the time was 2:15 in the morning. Olimar yawned again and rubbed his eyes, the harsh, white light of the kitchen was giving him a headache. He wanted to return to the comfort of his room, don't misunderstand, but it didn't feel right to leave Ruto to clean up Toadette by herself.

Yes, it was going to be a long night, all thanks to that no good Meta Knight. In Olimar's opinion, it was twisted to think that Meta Kinght, who was usually had more morals than any of the Kings, had ordered a ten year old to clean up what was left of the pink warrior.

Olimar pulled up a chair next to the frowning Ruto. Clearing his throat he asked, "How much longer do you think she's going to be in there?"

Ruto, glared at the dwarf out of the corner of her eye, "You can head back to the quarters if you want."

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I was just asking. She's been in there for almost five hours, so maybe…"

"We were ordered not to help her."

Olimar stuck up his hands defensively, "I wasn't going to help her. I know the consequences of going against direct orders from Meta Knight. I was just going to propose the idea of us checking on-"

But he was cut off as the ballroom doors were kicked open and Toadette was tossed like a sack of potatoes into the kitchen by a massive solider in full, silver armor. "Here's the girl." He boomed with a complete lack of volume control before pushing open the doors again and trudging out.

Ruto and Olimar leapt off their chairs and ran to Toadette who was a bloody, twitching ball on the floor. The hem of her maid outfit, her knees, hands and socks were a brilliant crimson against the light of the kitchen and the white of the floor.

"Oh my Goddesses! Toadette, what happened? That's not your blood, is it?" Olimar asked frantically, uncurling her and propping her up against a cabinet.

Toadette shook her head rapidly, shaking like a leaf. "Good," Olimar breathed, "Those silver backs didn't beat her."

"Our war isn't with King Lucario's silver back soldiers. Most of those soldiers are good boys just trying to make a living." Ruto took Toadette's bloody hand. "There now Toadette," She said in a comforting voice, "you don't have to talk about it, let's just get you cleaned up. Olimar, I can help her take a bath in the specialized bathroom and you run down to her room and grab her some fresh clothes."

Olimar nodded and helped Ruto hoist the petrified mushroom girl up by her underarms. "C'mon, you," Ruto huffed as she lifted Toadette onto her back, "Let's go get cleaned up."

'What is she muttering?' Ruto thought, now fully aware of Toadette's microscopic mouth movements. 'Oh well, probably nothing.'

After five grueling flights of stairs, Ruto reached the specialized bathroom. The specialized bathroom was reserved for those who had high ranks in the royal staff. The lavatory was stocked with good quality toiletries. It had decent toilet paper, sanitary products, towels, and sinks in contrast to the usual servant bathroom which was (pardon my French) shitty.

Ruto was thankful that her job had this little perk because many times after a stress filled work day she would come up here and simply soak in the eternally hot water of her own, personal black marble bath. It wasn't as luxurious as her bathroom in Zora's Domain, but she still loved it.

Ruto carefully set the trembling and mumbling girl down on the floor of her personal changing room. "Can you undress yourself, or do you want help?" She asked, bending down to Toadette's eye level.

Toadette shook her head and Ruto, taking that as a 'no I don't need help', left to go run the girl's bath.

The bathtub was fairly simple (compared to most of the bathrooms in the royal palace, anyway). At first glance, it looked more like a black marble fountain with silver angels pouring pots of water into a massive, half circle basin. But, at a closer look, jet streams that shot bubble bath formula and multicolored lights encircled the inside the tub, causing a rainbow performance as one bathed. Ruto turned the silver water pressure knob to maximum, enjoying the sound of the water as it smacked against the rainbow bottom of the tub. It took merely minutes before the tub was full and the bathroom smelt intoxicatingly of lemon grass and lavender.

Smiling at her handiwork, Ruto strutted back to the changing room where Toadette had still not emerged from.

"Hey, girlie," Ruto called from outside the door of the changing room, "Your bath is ready."

There was no response from the other side of the door.

"Hey… C'mon, your bath is ready."

Nothing.

Ruto paused, not quite sure what to do. "I'm coming in, Toadette." She sighed and slowly pulled opened the door.

Bunched in the corner of the room, curled in a tight ball, was Toadette. She was rocking back and forth rapidly, her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated till they were almost as thin as the tip of a needle. What scared Ruto the most in this scenario was Toadette's evil sounding mumbling, as if she was summoning an evil spirit.

Ruto rushed over to her, seizing her by her shoulders. "Toadette? Toadette, what's wrong? Talk to me, you're freaking me out! Tell me what to do! Wait, I'll call Olimar on my phone, he can get a doctor."

"NO! THEY'LL HERE YOU!" Toadette shrieked as her black eyes began rolling back in her head, "They can always hear you. They can find you and kill you."

"Who can find me? Toadette what the hell are you talking about?"

"Shh… It'll all be over soon." Toadette hissed as she caressed Ruto's delicate face, icy needles shooting up her back as she retracted from the touch of the possessed child.

Ruto shoved her hand into her pocket in an attempt to grab her phone. 'What the hell is this girl doing?' She thought, confusion buzzing around in her head. Toadette gave a maniac laugh as she harshly gripped Ruto's face, freezing her with an empty stare. "Listen and I'll tell you the story the Star Man told me."

Ruto was petrified, whether it was from Toadette's iron grip or the insane look in the mushroom girl's eyes, but something was defiantly wrong. "Who's the Star Man? What's wrong with you?" Ruto stammered, scared for the mushroom girl.

"Shh… do as I say and listen, or they'll find us. Just listen to me." Toadette began, almost no sound coming from her mouth,

"The Diamond went into the night with his fire close at hand; scorched was his foul corpse by his brother he torched when had been just a young man.

The Heart went into the night with his lover close at hand; Betrayed by his wife so she gave him a knife to the heart which she hardly could stand.

The Club went into the night with his sword close at hand; the greatest of all, he surely did fall to his death in his home in the sand.

The Spade went into the night with his shovel close at hand; he buried all three leaving only the key to the world hidden in the land."

Toadette bore her teeth in a Cheshire cat grin, "Mark my words," her voice raspy as she squeezed Ruto's face between her tiny, Kirby-blood stained hands, "The Star Man will have his revenge against those who wronged him. The streets will run crimson with the blood of the innocent and blades will clash once again in the Capital. Mark my Words, princess."

Ruto couldn't believe it, what on earth was Toadette talking about? The shovel-night-torched-card themed thingy was just too weird. And key to the world? What the hell is this? Ruto didn't want to hear this; Toadette was acting too cult-like for her taste. She had to get out of here.

"Hey Ruto, I got the clothes you… wanted?" Olimar stopped, raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

Toadette snapped up from her gaze at Ruto to glare at Olimar. Toadette smiled and hissed with mock surprise, "Another visitor? I'll tell him my story too."

Toadette threw Ruto's face to the ground and, like a rag doll, began to drag herself towards the door where Olimar was frozen in fear. Seizing the opportunity, Ruto jumped up and forced Toadette to the floor by one of her braids, barreling towards the door. "Shut it! Shut the Door!" Ruto commanded as she dived out of the changing room, Toadette wailing like a banshee.

Olimar slammed the door into Toadette's face as Ruto flew by him. He locked the door and braced himself against it, frightened and angry. "What is going on?" Olimar screeched at his boss, confused but obeying as Toadette began to flail herself at the door, yelling about genocide.

"I have no freaking idea!" Ruto replied to the Dwarf, "She was fine a few minutes ago. Then she started on this freaky rant-story-thing about cards and… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? I was only gone for fifteen minutes, something must've happened!"

"Shut up! She said… God what did she say? She said something about how the blood of the innocent shall be spilt and something about a Star Man."

"Star Man? Tell me more."

"Olimar, I can't think right now, I just got my face thrown into the floor by a ten year old who is debatably possessed."

"Right, sorry boss… Well, what should we do? Is it possible that what she said has some meaning to whatever she said?"

"I don't know, but," Ruto said as she pulled out her phone and began dialing, "I know someone who might be able help us."

* * *

><p>YOU SURVIVED! GOOD JOB! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER... hopefully... don't go! I love you!<p> 


End file.
